The Delinquent and The Little Princess
by Silent Unheard Child
Summary: When I first meet her it had been pouring rain...Duncan 18yrs of age meets a young elementary student, Courtney. The two form an unlikely friendship though Duncan soon begins to question his feelings for Courtney is it friendship or something else...
1. Chapter 1: Rain

_**When I first meet her it had been pouring rain…..**_

I don't remember….or is it that I don't want to remember what I've just experienced? How did I get here? _Ah I remember now_ I thought as I was blasted by a gale force wind the day had started out normal but it had to end on a tragic note it always does when it rains.

Walking the school halls looking for my girlfriend for just over six months. I'd seen her earlier today so she had to be around here somewhere it was just where was the problem. The art room, that had been the first placed I'd checked she's usually in there but no, no sign of my porcelain skinned lover mmmm I'd visited the library where we hung out in the morning everyday nope not there either she wasn't even outside the back of the old sport shed where we sometimes had a smoke and drink with friends, my suspicion had risen drastically. I don't know what impulse had taken me to the back of the school halls near the music rooms but I kinda wish I'd never heard the sounds I heard. Tap, scrap, tap, tap scrap those were the only sound I was hearing was my footsteps hitting the linoleum echoing off the empty corridor walls then I heard it. It kinda just sorta sounded like a soft moan. No it couldn't be but I listened harder my eardrums strained to pick up the slightest of movement or sound then it was heard again but this time more voluble there was no denying it, it in fact had been a moan, a moan of pleasure. But there was something about that moan that seemed a bit too familiar. Then I perceived hushed voices whispering through the hall for me to hear…..

"Shhh keep it down do want us to get caught?" I urgent voice mumbled

"No I really don't cause if D…. I'm so dead" I lost the middle bit in the between but that didn't matter that voice it sounded so familiar like….like! I was hit with the horrid revelation no, NO please don't let it be… but as I slammed the last door open my fears were confirmed. There before me on the ancient grand piano, lay in her naked pale goddess of a body, my girlfriend under one of my best friends sweating body there they were having sex while she was still MY girlfriend! Her wide deep green eyes filled with tears of shame as she looked away from me her teal and black streaked hair looking devilish like it always did after sex usually this would turn me on but now it just made me sick.

"Gwen why?" I emotionlessly said I couldn't bare it any longer she had just ripped my heart out and shredded it into a million pieces with her black pointed nails.

"Duncan…" the goth girl pleaded

"How long" I hissed

"Duncan-"I cut her off

"How fuckin long have you been with him!" I yelled fighting back my explosive rage

"A month" she managed to choke out it was like a knife to the chest it was like she had twisted it around poking and prodding the contents of my heart seeking for that hidden weakness that I might possess well guess what I did and it just happened to be you.

"Duncan I'm s-"

"No shut up I don't want to hear those words cause you know that there just empty lies just like you were, like we were" I finished with a snarl placed on my lips she cowered behind the tan mass in front of her his emerald eyes were filled with regret Trent looked at me apologetically but I turned I couldn't care less for this bullshit I turned to leave footsteps ran up to me and something moist and warm grabbed my arm I froze in disgust.

"Duncan please just let me explain" her blue lips trembled uncontrollably as she spoke I almost laughed at her almost.

"Don't just fuckin don't there's nothing to explain nothing to say your just fake just like the love I thought we had was" I ground out

"Duncan please…" she begged

"Don't touch me whore your dead to me. Dead" I scowled her pasty hands fell from my arms and the last thing I saw was her standing there pain swimming in her forest eyes and Trent's green t-shirt covering her body not mine his and this image I believe will be burned into my subconscious for the rest of my life.

Then I remember walking out of school ignoring the yelling teachers and the falsely concerned people who dared to try and pity me it had become obvious to me that everyone had known about Gwen and Trent everyone except me. I walked just walked the rain my omen through the good and bad hung close to me pelting me trying but failing to wash away my sorrows I staggered until I came to a halt on that abandoned street that lead to my house and I just stood, still, motionless, dead then recall I fell my feet just gave out from under me and this is how I am right now sitting in the cracked gutter in the rain soaking, wallowing in my own sorrows. I guess it's karma I suppose I mean I've done some pretty bad stuff myself to others crushed hearts and taken wanted innocence's away from people I guess it's just karma I mean Gwen did believe in that kinda stuff so it's just come back to settle the score and I guess it won. I was so dead inside and cold I couldn't, I don't think I will ever love again I don't deserve anyone not now not ever. I don't understand why I feel this way I mean I get dumped all the time but now that I finally got a taste of my own medicine I don't think I'll ever go back for a second taste, I suppose it was because I thought I loved her thought we had something but I was wrong so fuckin wrong I hate this screw you karma.

"Excuse me are you ok?" I thought I heard someone say no it couldn't be I'm just so numb that I'm imagining things maybe I'm dead oh I wish I was sometimes.

"Excuse me are you ok?" the voice repeated again this time clearer and more pronounced I brought my head out of my arms and knees rain blurred my vision I slowly wiped it away until my vision could see the figure in front of me. A little girl about eleven or twelve stood there under an umbrella she blinked her pretty little eyes at me rapidly like she did not believe what she was seeing I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Her eyes were a deep warm liquid chocolate colour, silky looking chestnut hair hung loosely around her face brushing just under her shoulders and glowing creamy mocha skin with freckles constellated above her nose she was like an angel the rain and gloom just didn't seem to touch her and for some reason I wanted to curl up in her embrace for that happiness and warmth.

"Are you ok?" she repeated worry coloured her voice and suddenly I felt hostile I didn't want her pity because she really didn't mean it I placed my head into my arm again hoping that she'd go away. But she didn't she just stood there she didn't speak but I could feel her presence that warmth radiating off her body I had to resist the urge to embrace her. _Go away go away_ _please_ I prayed in my head why wouldn't she leave? Was my suffering just so interesting that she couldn't leave? Suddenly I wasn't being pelted by the rain but I was feeling a strange and desirable heat coming from the left of me then something ,maybe a hand?, touched my shoulder I shuddered not wanting that glow to touch me.

"Um Mr Delinquent are you ok?" she asked concerned maybe if I answered her she might leave I shook my head hoping that she'd leave but she didn't, didn't her parents ever teach her not to talk to strangers.

"Did someone hurt you?" the angel whispered sounding closer than before I nodded why was I answering I didn't want to but I was why, Why, WHY!

"Was it a girl?" I stiffened couldn't move the image that was scarred into my mind flashed before my eyes

"I bet it was you poor, poor delinquent don't worry I'll take care of you" she cooed in my ear her lips brushing against the cool metal of one of my piercings then the warmth was gone I shivered as the cold reality of the rain slapped me in the face

"Mr Delinquent" she announced I looked at her my eyes stung and they were probably red from crying it's been a long, long time since I cried, her gaze it held me in trance I couldn't look away even if I wanted to I was trapped.

"I'm going to take you home with me ok get you cleaned up and warm" she smiled obviously happy with herself I blink at her I would have laughed if it was under different circumstances but it wasn't so the only thing I could do was stare at her in disbelief. I raised my pierced eyebrow at her she placed a more determined look on her face if that was even possible

"I'm being serious Mr Delinquent your coming with me whether you like it or not" she protested making decision that was way beyond her age ok her parents were defiantly irresponsible if they didn't teach her to never invite strangers over especially delinquents like me. Then her features softened so she actually looked like a childish angel that she was meant to be

"Please let me help you just take my hand and I'll take care of the rest I promise" she whispered gently like if she raised her voice I would shatter into a million pieces then I looked at the outstretched hand. Small tear droplets of water hit that glowing skin with every atom in my body I wanted to walk away but for some odd reason I couldn't I just couldn't leave her alone. Hesitantly I reached out cautiously as if she was possibly toxic to me then I placed my paling hand in hers and I felt the overwhelming warmth engulf me and for some reason I never wanted to let go ever. Her small fingers wrapped around mine delicately she pulled me up onto my feet beamed angelically up at me and then lead me away, hand in hand we walked for what seemed like forever under the umbrella which I think I now held in my hand I didn't know I was to numb from the cold to tell soon she lead me up a driveway of a perfectly manicured mansion which she probably she lived in I usually would have protested but for some reason I couldn't I was just so tired of some reason so, so tired I stumbled for a second at the front door tripping over something she lead me inside. The place was toasty which was good I suppose the little girl shed herself of her purple raincoat and black gumboots then went bustlingly around the place looking for something I just stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly she handed me a towel I tried to grab it but my hand just won't work it fluttered to the floor in a heap at my feet.

"Oh my gosh your turning blue!" she squeaked leading me over to a very large open fireplace she gestured to the couch then stopped me

"Strip" she ordered my eyes widened in shock she want me to do what! Her cheeks reddened when she realised what she just said

"No I mean so I can put you stuff in the dryer" she mumbled embarrassingly before going to fetch something else while I striped myself of these cold soggy clothes placing them on the brick of the fireplace. She quickly returned chucking a blanket at me so I could cover myself them she pushed me down onto the couch closest to the fire I sunk into the soft material of the cushions relishing in the feeling of heaven. I turned to face the angel girl she smiled proudly at me before taking my hand carelessing it softly

"Shhh rest now it's gonna be ok I'll make all those bad memories go away shhh rest now" those were the last things I heard before I slipped out of consciousness.

It was hot too hot I shifted uncomfortably trying to reduce the amount of heat but it didn't work. _This didn't make sense_ I thought annoyed at the temperature _my house is never this warm even with the fire going _I groaned unhappily then I heard a rustling to my left I froze. I don't remember ever living with someone? Then I realised I didn't live with anyone my heart began to slam against my chest painfully was I…. scared? That's something I haven't felt in a long time fear not I couldn't be afraid nothing scares me not anything except for… I bolted up right preparing to take down the first person I saw but the first thing I saw was that angel girl.

"Your finally awake" she cried happily I blinked at her taking in my surroundings that's when everything came flooding back everything school…Gwen…Trent…whore…walking…rain…little girl and warmth I clutched my head it just hurt so much I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I wouldn't not ever again.

"Mr Delinquent are you ok?" the angel girl questioned leaning forward so she could get closer to me I backed away to the edge of the couch what was I doing here? Oh that's right silly little angel brought me here to her house silly, silly girl what was she thinking I'm a delinquent and well tragically for her I'm in a bad mood and I don't behave good when I'm in this kinda state of mind. I glared at her evilly but she didn't even blink she just stared like there was something actually interesting about me.

"Are you ok cause you don't seem ok I was worr-" I leapt forward clasping my hand around her mouth her liquid eyes hardened and widened she looked absolutely downright terrified I smirked sadistically.

"Read my lips little Princess I don't need you to worry because your just lying, just like the rest of them are to me all the time don't pretend to pity me because if you do you just might get hurt" I growle at her then let her go she stumbled backwards almost falling over then she turned to glare at me her chocolate eyes blazing. She stormed over grabbed my hair so tightly I thought she was gonna rip it out then placed her forehead to mine.

"Now you listen here Mr Delinquent that's no way to treat someone whose just trying to help you and I do care and I will empathises with you if I want to because I can and you can't say anything about it" she whispered harshly before releasing me from her iron grip I seriously thought my head was gonna explode. I rubbed my splitting head glaring icily at her see smiled happily to herself

"Now your gonna play nicely with me or else anyways your clothes are dry so get changed and find your way into the kitchen" she chucked me my clothes turning to leave but stopped "Also could you refrain your delinquent instincts and not steal anything thanks" she concluded smugly before leaving. I sat there stunned was I just bossed around by like an elementary student?

Rubbing my still throbbing head I stumbled into a large kitchen Princess was standing on a step doing something on the bench she said nothing, didn't even acknowledge me as I sat down on a counter chair. It was about five minutes later until she decided she would look at me. The angel princess smiled at me before placing a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me I looked at it sceptically

"Geez I didn't poison it or anything" I raised my eyebrow she sighed obviously impatient she picked up my cup and took a sip from it them placed it down in front of me again

"See perfectly fine" I hesitantly took the cup and took a taste mmmm tasted heavenly.

"You must have trust issues or something Mr Delinquent I mean seriously I'm just a little girl I can't do anything to you I mean if anyone should be afraid here it should be me but I'm not so don't even try anything or else" she stated while pouring herself a drink as well she sipped it delicately I watched a bit too intently at the way she swallowed then she caught me looking at her.

"What's wrong Mr Delinquent?" she puzzlingly asked

"Nothing….hey why do you keep calling me that it's kinda annoying" I queationed she looked at me like it was the obvious thing in the world

"Well I don't know your name so what else am I meant to call you? So what is your name anyways?" she asked

"Duncan" I mumbled wait! Why did I just tell her my name?

"Well I'm Courtney, Courtney Rosemarie Ashton" Courtney said proudly I stifled laughter she glared harshly at me.

"What's so funny?" she growled

"Nothing I just thought it be like Princess or something" I smirked

"What! What sort of name is that! Like hell I'd be called that princesses are snobby, uptight and…." She thought for a second "Hold on you think I'm snobby and uptight!" she shrieked I just burst into a fit of laughter. Courtney sat there glaring furiously though seconds later she joined in the laughter soon enough our sides were killing and well we couldn't laugh anymore that was when the silence set in. The only sound to be heard was the rain constantly taping on the window I looked at Courtney what was I thinking? I couldn't be friends with this girl she's like eleven or something what would her parents think what would everyone else think that I'm some sort of paedophile? I abruptly stood up Courtney looked startled

"Duncan are you ok?" she asked hesitantly

"Um yeah I mean no I don't know but I gotta go before your parents get home and stuff….um thanks for everything it means a lot to me so um I'll be leaving now" I mumbled before turning to leave but something grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to leave my parents are always late home you could st-"

"Courtney we-" I tried to tell her but she cut me off

"Please Duncan just stay I little longer you can't leave me you can't leave me…" she murmured clutching my arm I felt wetness on my arm shit I'd made her cry.

"Listen Courtney um I can't stay I gotta go home but thanks for everything but maybe another day perhaps" of course that last bit I had to lie about I couldn't see her again it'd just lead to all kinds of trouble. She stopped cry and looked up at me with those large doe eyes

"Really do you promise that we can hang out sometime" she sniffled I gazed into her chocolate eyes shit this was so hard why was it so difficult to lie to her?

"Yeah ok" I lied she smiled weakly and followed me out the front door

"Oh here's your school bag I found it near you earlier" Courtney grinned handing it over

"Thanks Courtney….I'll see you later" I stepped out into the rain jogging down her massive driveway then turned to look back at her. Courtney still stood there watching me she waved before stepping inside the smile on my face disappeared. Shit what the hell was I thinking? I began to run through the rain as it pierced my skin I'd screwed up real bad this time she was gonna be real hurt when she found out I'd lied to her it would probably kill her on the inside like I ripped her heart out if only if only she….. I abruptly came to a halt what? I reached up to my face and came across a salty warm liquid no this couldn't be I was crying? Why what the fuck why I gazed down into the darkness then looked up. The rain just seemed to appear out of the shadows falling from the heavens like little messages from above shit I was in deep this time I know I shouldn't feel this way about this but for some reason I do but why?...

_**When I first meet her it had been pouring rain. Even when I look back now I still can't work out if that day the rain had been a good or….bad omen. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Unstable

It had been a couple days since I'd found out my girlfriend, ex girlfriend had been cheating on me with one of my good friends, since I'd meet a curious little girl named Courtney who took me in and cared for me even though she had absolutely no idea who I was then made me promise that we'd meet again. And I had broken this false promise. I know she'd probably be upset though it was defiantly for the best anyways she was probably over it by now, probably long forgotten who I was and what my name was and that was how it was meant to be. I mean come on how many eighteen year olds make friends with little girls who happen to find some sort of pity and help them out? I don't know of anyone at all who does this. She just happened to be in the wrong place and the wrong time. I keep on telling myself that though for some puzzling reason I can't seem to believe it and can't help to feel terrible about what I have done.

Anyways I can't keep on dwelling on this unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach and the weird aching in my heart I suppose it's just because I'm coming down with something, ok in actual fact I've already got something. Turns out sitting in the bitter cold rain doesn't do so good health wise so now I'm starting to come down with a horrendous cold which is starting to become a real nuisance and the constant sniffing and dreadful headache isn't contributing to my already miserable mood. So finally after a couple days of staying home I decided, more than half heartedly of course to come back to this hell hole also known as school and I'm starting to think maybe coming back wasn't such a great idea.

People have been throwing me sympathetic glances and stares ever since I walked inside this bloody building and for fuck sake it's really beginning to get on my nerves. Usually people don't even have to guts to even take a peak at me in fear of being bashed to death or something or rather though ever since word got out that, that gothic whore was cheating on me people actually have the audacity to stare directly at me! I mean come on just because I got cheated on doesn't mean you have the right to stare at me without the lingering fear of being attacked. The only reason I'm being 'nice' is because I'm too bloody sick to give a damn about these insolent pricks gazing at me like I'm a freaking freak show! It's just down right fucked up! And this cold is really starting to bother me. Though besides that my day has been freaking peachy.

"Hey Duncan!" someone calls out my name as I trudge miserably through the corridor halls I don't pause if someone really has the guts to approach me they can I dare them.

"Hey dude I heard about the um thing with you and Gwen that's pretty harsh man" Geoff comments while patting my back in a supportive kinda way I just shrug him off I've seriously got no time for falsely considerate people.

"Aw man come on what's up everyone's been staring you down all day and you haven't even snapped any of their necks let alone given them a second glance" Geoff explains like I haven't noticed these people or something

"So" I drawl out like I could give a fuck I had better thing to do then snapping peoples necks, like finding a tissue for instance.

"Dude! It's just not like you! You know usually you're all like, whatever you were a shit fuck anyways but nooo you've just turned into this mindless zombie or something! Or maybe this break up has turned you soft or something" Geoff babbles on and on about his theory man when I really just need a fucking tissue! Not your theories I'm perfectly fine just nauseous! Not possessed just feeling under the weather and your speaking is not doing any wonders for my killer headache!

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell in his face Geoff just stands there stunned

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" he retorts I just snap.

"Nothing is wrong! I'm sick as fuck, got a freaking massive headache which your babbling is doing all sorts of wonders for, I'm feeling dizzy like I seriously want to puke and all I really want is a freaking tissue not your theories on 'what the fuck is wrong with Duncan' because I'm perfectly fine besides the fact that I think I'm gonna pass out any second now! So just shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone!" I throw all my swelling emotions into his bewildered face before storming off down the hallway to get the hell out of this place.

Minutes later I find myself outside of the school building making my way to the gates thanking the fuck that this day was over. Suddenly a spell of queasiness hits my stomach I stagger catching myself on the brick wall the feeling to heave the nothingness in my stomach out is overwhelming maybe not eating while I'm sick is a bad idea. I crumple against the wall as my vision begins to blur slightly and a searing pain flashes across my abdomen, my breathing is starting to come in short, shallow pants as I try to regain a normal breathing pattern. Hours seem to pass when my system finally decides to calm down though in actual fact I think it was about ten minutes I'm still slightly nauseated as I struggle to regain balance I lean against the wall for support trying to regulate my breathing when suddenly I hear voices outside the gate. I strain to listen while still keeping my breathing in check it sounded like an agreement between a couple of boys and a girl I pay attention more closely to what there saying….

"Come on little girl you can come play with us we promise we'll play nice" a deep voice chuckles

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm not going with you immature boys I'm here waiting for someone" the young girl's voice declares

"Who says you have to come along only if it is ok with you? I think we'll just take you anyways you look like lots of fun little princess" he laughed some what evilly then something begins to tick over in my head.

"I swear to god if you touch me I'll kick you so hard that you won't walk for a week" the young girl's threatened though the fear that trembled in her voice betrayed her declaration. This voice sounded somewhat familiar kinda like….. Then it clicked. Launching myself of the wall I ran outside of the wrought iron gates to come to face to face with a disturbing scene. A couple of young boys about fifteen maybe sixteen had cornered a young girl one of the boys had grabbed the girl trembling face turning her head in a painful looking angle before licking the exposed neck before him she cringed in disgust tears swimming in her liquid chocolate eyes then they met mine. Her eyes widened in horror because she knew what I was seeing, what disturbing scene was unfolding before my eyes they had her at an unfair advantage, at a sick, alarming and disturbing advantage they had her trapped, they had Courtney. An unfair feeling surged through my veins quickly followed by an uncontrollable rage in blinded fury I rushed towards this distressing scene and ripped to boy from the young girl then punched square in the face with such a force his head snapped back. The guy landed on the ground and soon blood was pouring from his nose and mouth his friends were about to fight back when they obvious realised who I was and the look on there terrified faces was fucking priceless.

"What the fuck do you thing your doing! Doing, even thinking of doing this kinda shit to a young girl what kinda sick fucks are you? Now get out of my sight before I beat the death out of you" I growled primarily at them they picked up their semi conscious mate then bolted. I quickly turned my attention to the trembling girl beside me Courtney gazed up at me with watery eyes

"They were… were they going to…." Her lips quivered as she tried to form a sentence though I understood what she was trying to say I nodded stiffly she immediately paled tears squeezing themselves from her chocolate eyes before she swayed passing out. I scooped her up in my arms before she hit the ground Courtney's head lolled to the side as her whole body went completely limp in my arms sighing I sniffed before trudging down the road carrying an emotionally scarred girl in my arms.

Thankfully I seemed to remember where Courtney's house was even though I had been clearly out of it when she took me here I also seemed to remember that the key was hidden under a flowerpot full of a disturbing array of thorny vines, slipping the key into the hole I turned praying that her parent weren't home as I carried the suspended princess into the lounge room and placed her on the couch. I turned to leave her but something stopped me I glanced back at the shivering girl lying on the cushions I sighed in defeat plonking myself on the floor near her head slowly if not absentmindly I began to stroke her silky chestnut hair. Courtney immediately snuggled into my embrace sighing softly

"Duncan" she whimpered softly I froze no one have ever said my name like that no one and for some odd reason it brought a strange, foreign heat to my cheeks. Cursing to myself I realised I was just as sick and twisted as those kids from before maybe even worse I didn't like her that way I didn't….I swear I don't.

* * *

><p>I must of dozed off because when I woke up a blanket had been thrown over me and Courtney was no where to be seen I immediately panicked. I when to stand up though I was hit with a powerful wave of vertigo so I just collapsed in a heap on the floor with a defiant thud<p>

"Shit!" I cursed rather loudly which caused someone to run in the room shit, shit I prayed it wasn't her parents. Suddenly I came face to face with a pair of wide brown eyes I fell backwards onto the floor as the little angel sat cross legged on the couch

"Duncan your finally awake I thought you were dead or something but then I realised how stupid that was because you were breathing and dead people don't breathe. Anyways then I noticed you had I fever so I suppose you got sick from the other day which happened to be completely my fault so I'm sorry you got sick and of course most importantly" she finally took a breath before moving to sit in between my legs on the floor I inwardly flinched away from her. Courtney gazed at me with those big doe eyes, the chocolate colouring melting away inside of her irises she hesitantly grabbed my hands placing them in her own. I just sat there frozen I couldn't move even if I wanted to

"Duncan" Courtney breathing speed up a little as she fought to keep eye contact with me

"Duncan I am really, really thankful that you saved me today because I know what would have happened if you hadn't been there I can imagine what would of occurred next and it just makes me physically sick to even think about it. I just can't thank you enough for what you did today so thank you and I really hope one day I'll be able to repay you for your compassion" Courtney finally finished in a whisper tears welled in her molten eyes then she slowly hesitantly if not cautiously leaned forward before placing her sun kissed lips on my cheek. An unsuspecting blush slithered across my cheeks I blamed it on involuntary responses or some shit like that. Courtney quickly pulled away blushing a vibrant red and awkward silence hung in the air she still sat between my legs then something very important came to my attention.

"Courtney" she mmmm in response

"Why were at my school today?" I questioned she immediately stiffened

"I um, well you see, I was Ahhhh" she stumbled over her words trying to pick the best excuse I just snapped.

"You realised what could have happened to you today! Do you understand? Do you understand what could have taken place if I hadn't been there." I yelled extremely frustrated on getting my point across

"Yeah but…." She mumbled

"Did it occur to you that they were going to rape you!" I roared at her harshly. Courtney flinched at the word tears started to spill from her eyes

"Don't you see what you did wrong" I sighed then she glared at me with such an intensity I swear I felt my body burn up she suddenly got up in my face bring our foreheads together.

"I did nothing wrong! It was you all you! You promised, you promised me we'd see each other again you promised and you broke it!" she cried I went to interrupt her but she continued.

"I waited, I bloody waited, waited for you to come find me but you never did why did you break it why? I just wanted to have a friend that's all I wanted. Just a friend it's all I've ever wanted" she whispered dejectedly the salty liquid flowing in tiny rivers down her cheeks. I just sat there stunned something in my chest cavity wretched in anguish at this little girl's dark secret she just wanted a friend somebody to depend on and by god did she choose the worse person to become friends with.

"But Courtney why me?" I mumbled

"Because" she choked

"Because why I'm the worse person you could ever make friends with so tell me why me?" I pressed hoping to put her off this terrible fantasy she had formed in her young mind.

"Because you're the only person whose never told me to piss off because I was annoying when I really wanted to help. Because you're older and maturer so you'd be able to tolerate me when I want to talk about something serious or when I'm being bossy and you'd just listen to me because you just would understand that I really just wanted someone to confide in, someone to like me for who I was. Someone who would be my friend and Duncan I really just want that person to be you" she poured her little heart out to me and this dark confession pulled at the heartstrings that I didn't know I had this little girl had awaken something inside me. After an endless silence I finally made up my mind about what I was going to do about this predicament.

"Courtney I hope you realise I'm the worse person you could ever make friend with right?" I questioned she nodded weakly

"And you realise this is probably going to be the biggest mistake of your life, possibly ruin your reputation and so on and so forth" I pressed she nodded again I waited then it seemed to click what I had just proposed the most beautiful smile lit up her angelic face. She launched herself at me hugging me so tight I thought my insides where going to come out of my mouth.

"Oh Duncan thank you so much!" she squealed gleefully

"Don't mention it" I sighed some what happily

"I promise I'll be the best friend you've ever had" Courtney promised still squeezing me

"I'm sure you will be Princess" I replied patting her velvety hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how long we had sat there it seemed like forever to me when I eventually left I had a small smile on my face which grew wider as the rain began to delicately fall. Rain my omen through the good and the bad and for once in my life I was positive it was a good omen. <strong>

**And that was how we started this weird, unpredictable and unstable friendship. The Delinquent and the little Princess.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back from the dead! Not really I just haven't updated something in like forever and I promise I'll try and update my other stories soon so until then. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Skipping afternoon classes probably isn't my best idea but for this occasion I wasn't complaining. It wouldn't be the first time I'd skip class and it wouldn't be the last.

I was waiting out the front of Courtney's elementary school; the bell had rung so that meant she would be here soon. I bobbed my head slightly to the beat of the music blasting from my headphones watching as students began flooding out of the gates. Some of kids looked intimidated by my presence and the parents turned their noses up at the sight of me but honestly I didn't give a damn. I flicked my gaze up to the strands of green transitioned black hair that hung on my forehead; I suppose the hair didn't help too much with the look or the piercings. Playing with my tongue and the metal ball that resided in there, I contemplated the removal of the metal adornments.

"Duncan!" A young voice cried out to me, well I wonder who that was I thought smugly. I looked up to see Princess running towards me, ribbons from her pigtails streaming behind her, well that was new. Shucking off my headphones and shoving them into my jacket pocket I braced myself for the inevitably hug I was about to receive. Courtney clung to my body and squeezed it tightly and I couldn't help but smile at the affection. A few people regarded us curiously and some little kids made gagging noises, in which I just sneered which sent them running to their parent's arms. Finally she released me, smiling brightly up at me.

"Here," I said softly before reaching for her loose ribbon and started to retie it. Colour flooded her cheeks as she averted my concentrated gaze as I haphazardly tied the ribbon messily. Some of the younger women watched me and began to whisper and giggle. I pulled the fabric tight.

"There, not much better but at least it won't fall out." I mumbled as I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. Courtney faltered for a moment but then perked up and grabbed my large hand.

"I want Ice-Cream today," She huffed cutely as she dragged me along behind her and I could tell she was trying to ignore the people watching out current circumstance.

"Argghh, people are so nosy. Can't they just mind their own business!?" Courtney declared shaking her ice- cream cone with a bit more force than intended. I nodded in a silent agreement but continued to listen and eat my frozen confectionary.

"Problem is Princess you worry too much about appearances, how you look to others and stuff like that." I stated and at that she glared at me childishly.

"Well sorry we all can't dye our hair ridiculous colours and decorate our faces and not be concerned about public appearances." She snapped rather harshly, I let out a puff of annoyance and once again reconsidered the removal of my facial piercings. Courtney looked a little ashamed though made no notion to apologise for her outburst, stubborn brat. Finishing my cone off I flopped myself onto the luscious grass and closed my eyes to the world. We sat in silence except for the occasional crunch from Courtney's direction. Eventually I kind started to drift off to sleep though her small voice interjected.

"I like your piercings...and your hair. I suppose it expresses who you are and that you're not afraid to show that..." Courtney mumbled, she was embarrassed and yet that was her way of apologising. Pushing off the grass I cautiously moved towards her and I embraced her lightly. She stiffened in response, I was never the one initiate these kinds of intimate moments we had and there was a reason for that...but Courtney didn't make any movement to push me away. Something deep in my chest clenched tightly.

Things were changing...

"What?!" I cried out in disbelief. Courtney avoided my gaze completely, chestnut hair obstructing her features. "Say it again." I hissed but she continued to ignore me, "SAY IT AGAIN!" I yelled in her face. Her head whipped up and a fire burned in her chocolate eyes.

"I wanted you to come with me! Is that so hard to ask?" Courtney screamed in my face. "They won't come, I know they won't...I just thought...never mind" she trailed off, looking ashamed. I ran a hand down my face, god this was just so messed up. It had been a good day; everything had been fine until she had brought that up. Just because we were friends didn't mean I could replace her parents, I was way too jaded for that position. I looked down at her, at the trembling of her lips as she held back tears but yet a defiant expression in place.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed and gently ruffled Courtney's hair; she flicked her gaze upwards, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"So you'll go?" She asked hesitantly. I gave her a hard glare but she didn't back down, I was proud of her. God this was nothing to get all angry and worked up over, I suppose I should consider it an honour of sorts.

"Sure, I'll go to your stupid sports carnival or whatever," I groaned but the look on Courtney's face was worth it, pure elation radiated from that smile.

And with that smile brought rising heat and heartbeats...changing ever so slightly.

"Geez Princess you really don't like to lose do you?" I chucked as I ruffled her pigtailed head. She glared up at me and mumbled something about messing up her hair while tightening them.

"Losing is not really an option for me. I like to win," Courtney stated haughtily and I couldn't help but laugh at her childish maturity. It was sometimes hard for me to believe that she was the younger of us or it was more that I often forgot how young she actually was. I suppose that subconsciously was becoming a problem though I didn't fully grasp why it was. Courtney summoned my attention as she walked over towards a relay race I think and I proceeded to stand on the sidelines with everyone else and watch. Parents, teachers and students had been giving me weird looks all day, not that this bothered me so much...but something was off. I barely concentrated on Courtney as she sprinted along the field my mind was far too occupied with tedious thoughts.

"Duncan are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Courtney asked grumpily while waving a hand in my front of my face, attempting to distract me. I shook my head and looked down at her.

"Sorry, just thinking. You were saying something about not wanting to enter something, right?" I mumbled, scratching my hair in contemplation.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll enter the 800m, I mean I've got to give someone else a chance to win." She sniffed though was playing nervously with her hair. She was lying.

"Oh come on Princess you just don't want to lose," I teased. She glared up at me, red flooding her cheeks, bingo.

"Shut up!" Courtney cried out before shoving me, I just laughed a little at her huffy response she was awfully fun to tease.

"Tell ya what, you win I'll get you whatever you want. We can go out for lunch after this or something, whatever you want Princess." I challenged her and I knew she would not back down from a challenge. I look of surprise flashed across her face and then that familiar look of determination set in. Courtney grinned smugly, mostly to cover up her anxiety that dwelled on the surface of her false confidence. She made her way over to the 800m race without a word to me, striding boldly with a little swagger which made me laugh. Glaring at me from the starting line she turned her full attention to the task ahead, all her concentration and effort placed into one single race. The sound of the gun echoed.

It was no surprise that Courtney won or the fact she received many blue ribbons for her achievements. And it was no secret that I was prouder than any parent there could have been.

I pestered her for the rest of day about what she wanted, but she never answer just held a look of smugness on her lips. We ended up eating take- out at her place and watching anime as we lazed on the couch. Courtney's parents were away on business again, out of town for a couple more days; this allowed me to stay later.

"Princess no more!" I cried out, covering my eyes from the TV screen.

"Not even one more episode?" She whimpered a disc poised delicately in her hand.

"Hell no. You've got school tomorrow, so bed now," I grinned at her; she knew I had another day off exams tomorrow so I didn't have to go to school. Courtney pouted but placed to disc back inside the case and snapped it shut angrily.

"Come on kid, bedtime for you," I laughed as she ran after me as I bolted up the stairs to her room. I left the room after she bashed me up a little to let her change. She called me back in after a couple minutes, white night dress in place.

"Come on, in bed. I'll tuck you in." I smiled gently and Courtney flushed a little at the sentiment. I wasn't the most caring or nice guy I admit that but I swear this girl saw more of my sensitive, compassionate side than anyone, including myself. Courtney brought out something in me that I didn't know I'd possessed until I'd met her. I tucked the covers right up to her chin and patted in down to fit her small body, she looked swallowed up in this vast sea of blankets. Frail and innocent.

"Alright kid I'm off," I whispered and turned to leave the room though a small hand caught mine. I gazed at her curiously as she shuffled a little in her bed, a rosy colour dusting her cheeks.

"I never told you what I wanted..." Courtney mumbled nervously, my heart jumped in my chest.

"What's that then Princess?" I swallowed the anxiety in my throat. Her melting chocolate eyes rested on my own liquefying crystal eyes.

"A kiss..." Courtney whispered softly. I froze and my heart kicked into full speed, thumping rapidly and harshly at my ribcage. I regarded her critically, trying to scare her out of this ludicrous idea she had formulated in her mind. But she didn't falter at all; in fact she stared directly at me before slowly closing her eyes. Her eyelashes fluttered and her velvety lips parted slightly and the tongue darted out swiftly to moisten them. I couldn't do anything but stare and before I realised it I had moved closer to her, like there was this magnetism drawing me to her. My lips brushed the corner of her mouth quickly and a gasp escaped her small mouth and all I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears. I pressed my forehead to her smaller one, her silky hair brushing against mine and I stayed there for just a little longer, inhaling her sweet scent and relishing in her close presence.

And like that time started moving again. I pulled away and left, mumbling a goodbye and fled out the door and onto the streets. My heart pounded on my chest, wanting to escape its bloody boned prison and I collapsed to the asphalt. Clutching my shirt over my heart I tried to slow its hammering inside of me, it was all I could hear and the only thing I could think of in that moment was the smoothness of her skin and suppleness of the corner of her mouth...

Courtney.

I was changing...

Perhaps for the worse.

**Well, well an update truly is a miracle. I've decided I'll probably shorten this story from its original length, so most likely a couple more if I ever get around to it. For those who read my other stuff I probably will not update them, as I have lost interest in them and they are way too sexually orientated in my opinion. Anyways I'm done my rant. **


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

Choice...

I crumpled the letter in my hands, the smooth surface crippling under my deliberate force. I shoved it into my bag, deep into the depths of black and then began covering it with things. Everything was haphazard and quick, I had to get this over and done with...I had to realise this was ultimately the right thing to do and I think that was why it was so hard. I shook my head violently attempting to rid myself of these pointless, yet countless and reoccurring thoughts. This was a choice I had made for the better. Rushing around the dimly lit room I gathered up all I needed and then made my way to the small, rusting safe. I punched in the code and dragged the bundles of dusted money and threw them into my bag before zipping it shut. Gazing around the room I noted that I had everything that I needed...well almost everything, there was something I needed to do.

And I locked the lock on the door of my parent's house for the last time. I never intended to come back to this place... and now I had to go to another...

I moved swiftly through the night, silent like the shadows in which I dwelled in. I raked my hand through my newly cut hair, stopping short of where it originally was, I clicked my tongue in annoyance, the metal ball absent on the inside of my teeth. For where I was going I needed not to stick out, people would suspect then and that was something I needed to avoid.

Finally I arrived at my destination and a heaviness set over my chest because of what I was about to do. This was so wrong and yet to me it was the only thing I could do for her, no for us. I plucked the key from under the twisted pot plant and opened the door quietly even though I knew her parents were not home. They would never suspect, never know what I was about to do and because of that it made this so much easier. I took the stairs two at a time, being extra careful not to wake the slumbering Princess. Her door was open, thankfully, I crept inside. There she lay unsuspectingly to what was going on around her, it made her so frail, so innocent. A grim look on my face I made my way over to the bed where she resided and I looked down upon her youthful face. Long, soft lashes rested on her rosy cheeks and her small lips parted when she breathed ever so slightly. I ran a hand down my face, clawing lightly at my flesh, god I didn't want to have to do this but I had to...I needed to.

And I descended...

The curtains fluttered in the breeze and the moonlight shone brightly into the room. Paper crackled softly in the slight breath of the night and she supposed that is what woke her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and glanced around the room that briefly felt so unfamiliar to her. Her heart froze in her chest but began beating again as she realised she was still in her room. Flopping back down onto her pillow she turned her head to look at the moon and in the light she caught sight of something resting on her bedside table. Sitting up she reached out for the paper and opened up the crumpled mass, she could just make out the messy script scrawled on it in the moon's vibrant gaze.

And she began to read the rushed scrawl that was all too familiar to her.

The tears began the stream down her face without even realising it and she re-read and re-read that note over and over again. This wasn't it...this couldn't be real. She had to be still dreaming she thought but deep in her heart she knew that it was real. She balled her tiny fists up and brought them to her trembling, sobbing mouth. She dropped the letter to her lap and then noticed a sparkling silver object there. Picking it up, it was light and held a delicately small panel which was scripted with something in cursive writing. Then her sobs turned to cries of hopelessness. 'Princess' it read.

"No, no please. Oh please god no!" She cried out, clutching the bracelet to her aching chest. Jumping out of bed, she ran for the window and peered out it and she swore she saw a running figure in the distance.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screamed out into the night.

There was a desperateness that could be heard in that cry, when something you loved so dearly was torn from your life just like that, a cry so sorrowful it made him cry.

Cry and regret every day since he left his Little Princess behind.

Years had passed slowly after that time; time seemed at a standstill long after that moment. Courtney knew, she understood why he had to leave because god what he had begun to feel for her was so god damn wrong. Courtney knew that it was wrong because she was so young, just a child really but god it didn't make it any easier. She never understood the feeling she had for him back then, she thought of it as an innocent love, one you harboured for your mother or father. But she had been wrong, so wrong. As she grew up, she began to realise that it was some other kind of love, one that could be very sinuous and uncontrollable and she knew that is why he left when it did. Before it could blossom into something else, before Duncan actually and truly fell in love with her. It was the kind of love that kept her up late at night, flustered at the mere thought of him when she became more of a woman than a child...she was the one who had screwed it up...forced him to leave.

And yet Courtney still loved Duncan to this very day...

A young girl stalked down the halls of the school on the way to her first class of the year. Her long chestnut hair swept up into a ponytail held by a skull covered ribbon, a single lock of green hair hung out from the ponytail. It bounced gracefully as she walked; her dark eyes narrowed at the boys stares as she glided past, chains clinking together against her short, grey school skirt. Combat boots slapped precisely against the dirty linoleum floor and she rounded the corner into her wood technology class. Courtney stood behind one of the further benches in the room, her silver chain hung elegantly from her slim wrist as she placed it on the battered table. She stared at the panel longingly, occupying her thoughts with his smirking face. Courtney often wondered about him, how he was doing, where he was. She sighed and began wistfully playing with her fading emerald hair. Courtney often thought about him the most on her birthday, the night in which he left her for the better, that being that her birthday was on the first day of the year caused her to still think about him when she went back into school. The teacher called attention to the class but she just stared contently at her silver bracelet, sometimes it filled her chest with an uncontainable heat, a fire that burned her very core. Her cheeks became slightly flustered at the thought of him and she turned her attention to the front of the class, hoping it would distract her from the tears threatening in her eyes.

But it did no such thing because there, in front of the class he stood.

"Duncan..." She whispered the name branded constantly on her lips. The man stood there confidently, his black hair a little shorter than before with no colouration to it and a face that was now blank from piercings. He was much older now, face more defined and angular and clothing more conformed and proper. Duncan had changed. But even still Courtney could recognise him because of the unmistakeable crystalline blue eyes that once gazed at her lovingly. God she had to be dreaming, she was dreaming right? After five years of crying and a loneliness that ate away at her insides he was here. Courtney gripped the wooden table so tightly because she was afraid of running into his strong, warm arms. Duncan looked expectantly around the class, taking in the faces of the students and then his eyes rested on her. Courtney's heart skipped a beat and time froze. He stared at her for not even a second more before glancing right over her like she didn't exist.

Courtney's heart crumbled and a single tear fell down her tan cheek...he didn't...he didn't recognise me.

He had forgotten her...

Her whole world shattered.

**Originally I was going to draw out the younger part of the relationship though I decided that perhaps that was not such a good idea as it is quite a touchy subject. Sorry to those who wanted more of that side of the relationship... but I am considering continuing the story for a little bit as the two are older now, Courtney 18 and Duncan 25, well roughly anyways. Anyways we will see. **


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

The tears fell freely now and she couldn't understand why he didn't remember her, she looked the same maybe a bit older but she was still the same Princess he had once known. She clenched her fists tightly, her teeth grinding as she tried to hold back more tears from spilling from her eyes. No this wasn't real, it couldn't be...Duncan...Duncan...he loved her. God her heart was in agony, ripping itself apart in an anguished massacre, this was wrong, it was meant to be different. Duncan was meant to remember her; in all her fantasies in which they were reunited he recognised her...he had to...

"Miss Ashton are you ok?" The supervising teacher called out to her, clearly noticing her current distress. Courtney raised her chocolate gaze to Duncan, who stood there completely unaffected by her emotional breakdown. That made her snap. The uncaring, unreadable expression in his once loving eyes brought her into a boiling rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at Duncan, in front of the whole class too but she didn't give a damn he had broken her with that vacant look in his eyes. Courtney jumped the table and swiftly made her way to where Duncan stood rooted to the stop, surprise painted on his paling face. Yanking him by his tie Courtney pulled his face down to level with hers and glared at him with absolute hatred which covered up her suffering. Everyone froze at this unexplainable outburst, everyone just watched and waited as Courtney glowered harshly at their new teacher.

"You son of a bitch, how could you forget me?" Courtney ground out through her teeth and Duncan didn't make a move, just stared blanking at her which only fuelled her consuming hate.

"How could you forget your little Princess?" She whispered, pain colouring her hushed tone. Duncan's eyes widened slightly and something flashed across his crystalline eyes but before Courtney could comprehend it her fist slammed into his face. Releasing his tie, Duncan fell to the ground and rubbed his cheek in utter bewilderment as Courtney ran from the room, no longer able to contain her tears. How could have he forgotten? He loved her...loved him, she loved him so much.

He didn't love her.

"Are you ok?" The supervisor asked, offering a hand to me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled before standing up and glancing towards the exit in which Courtney had left through. I ran a hand down my face, maybe this wasn't such I good idea after all she had just punched me because I ignored her. Damn kid could pack a punch that was for sure but I suppose I deserved it I thought as I rubbed my aching cheek, this was so going to bruise. This was bad, when I saw her sitting there god I had panicked and thought pretending not to know her was going to make it better. Shit this was no good; I clutched my chest which encased my furiously beating heart. Seeing her after all these years of trying but not wanting to forget her, just my luck really, karma for leaving her so suddenly back then. I moved away from my hometown to avoid her but somehow she had found me here and who would have thought she'd grown up to be such a beautiful young woman...this was not good at all.

Courtney burst into her dorm room and locked it quickly behind before throwing myself onto the bed. She trembled all over, melancholic sobs racking her small frame as she cried like a baby into her pillow.

"Asshole," Courtney choked out "You said you'd never forget me..." she clutched her painfully aching heart as she recalled a part of the letter he had written her all those years ago.

'I will never forget you, my little Princess...' his words echoed in her mind and all she could think was that he had lied. Who needed him anyways she thought while scrubbing the tears from her eyes. Courtney would leave the feelings she had for him; never go back to loving that heartless monster...she tried too...

Courtney was suspended for a week after abusing Duncan, confined to her room to reflect on her unexplainable actions until the week was up in which she would apologise to Duncan. She dreaded that the end of the week was fast approaching but she took the opportunity to watching a bunch of romance anime within those days of solitude. This was her way of coping as she usually only watched a bunch of sappy Japanese animation when it was her birthday...because it reminded her of what she had lost that day.

Courtney sat on her bed in front of her small laptop as it was the only thing she could use to watch anything. She figured the staff hadn't realised she had a laptop as it wasn't confiscated with the rest of her electronic devices until the end of the week. It was Friday. God Courtney wished Friday never had to come, but she had to go and see that stupid bastard and apologise for messing up his freaking gorgeous face! Flushing a deep red she turned her attention towards the laptop again and glanced nervously at the clock on the table which displayed how long until she would have to face him.

She wanted melt into nothingness.

I sat nervously in my compact office; wring my hands a little as I tried to think of something else. Standing up I went around cleaning my already meticulous room but I had to distract myself, god I needed a distraction. I thought about my alcohol stashed at home for whenever my thoughts turned to Courtney but I shook my head at the thought, no need to turn to alcoholism it was just another student...a student you may or may not or had feelings for...But that was years ago, they had faded I assured myself. Though that didn't explain why you hadn't been with another women since that time...a knock at the door brought me out of my thought and my chest clenched harshly. I cleared my throat.

"Come in" I commanded emotionlessly.

Courtney rolled her eyes and entered the room, purposely slamming the door behind her and plonking herself on the chair, feet crashing onto the table top. She obviously did not realise it gave Duncan a clear view of what lay under her skirt...Duncan sat down swiftly, glaring at Courtney's dirty combat boots on his spotless desk.

"Would you please take your shoes off my desk Miss Ashton." Duncan snapped at her and she just stuck out her pierced tongue at him, which caused a look of surprise across his face.

"How about you take off the monkey suit and this silly charade Duncan, then I might consider removing my filthy shoes from you pristine desk." Courtney made sure she stressed the fact her shoes were in a terrible state on his clean desk. Duncan leaned forward, a small smirk placed on his lips.

"Some of us have jobs that require a certain dress code Miss Ashton which I can clearly see by the length of you skirt you do not follow." Duncan stated flatly and Courtney blushed before swinging her legs quickly off the table. "Oh and by the way its Mr Evans to you kid."

"Well Mr Evans," Courtney spat out the title. "Have you ever heard of sexual assault? Oh no wait of course you have." Courtney grinned deviously, knowing Duncan would understand what she meant by that. It was a low blow she admitted but she was so pissed off at his pompous facade. Duncan paled greatly and he abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the wooden desk. Courtney sat amused by his outburst, obviously Duncan remembered her, he had just been faking...bastard.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Ashton," Duncan seethed through his clenched teeth. Courtney stood up, knocking over the chair and leaned onto the desk and got right up in Duncan's face.

"Oh I think you do...Mr Delinquent." She growled maliciously at him and Duncan's face twisted into rage.

"It was foolish of me to think a student willing to punch her new teacher in the face was going to give me an apology." Duncan sighed while pushing back his raven hair.

"You can deny it all you want you sick bastard but I know you remember me. I know you bloody loved me, I'm not an innocent, naive child anymore and the sooner you come to terms with that fact the better." Courtney snarled at Duncan. He stared at her blankly for what seemed like forever, he was deep in thought she recalled that expression from they were younger. They stood stubbornly in silence for a while after that heated moment, both contemplating their next move. Courtney was first to speak.

"Why did you pretend to not know me?" She whispered mainly to herself but he heard her and sighed deeply in response. Courtney fiddled with her bracelet that he gave to her and he watched her absentmindedly, a normal response he would do when she was younger. So much for this apology she was meant to be giving to him, but he didn't deserve it. He still remained quiet and this was beginning to make her more and more enraged by the second.

"WHY! Why god damn it?! Answer me!" She screamed in his face and he looked back at her with a stunned expression. Courtney felt tears rush behind her eyelids as she closed them briefly and she quickly seized Duncan's tie again, pulling him close to her. She glared furiously at him, trying to force him to crack, to break down. God she wanted to punch him again...actually that wasn't such a bad idea and she raised her tightly clenched fist and swung while crying out...

"WHY!?" and Courtney's fist came down upon Duncan again but suddenly she found her hand no longer moving, it was caught in his much larger and warm grip. Tears ran down her face as her glare faltered and her rage morphed into misery.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you leave me? Why did you come back into my life only to show me what I can't have?" Courtney whimpered at Duncan who stared back at her intensely, a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"When did you become so beautiful?" Duncan mumbled under his breath and this made Courtney flustered and extremely perplexed.

"What are yo-" but before she could finish her sentence she found herself incapable to speak. Courtney's eyes opened widely as she realised why she could no longer speak...and that was because her lips were captured in a passionate embrace of another pair of lips.

Duncan was kissing her...

**Well that was a quick update, but I felt motivated by your comments guys, thank you all for the support and I hope to see you again for the next instalment. **


	6. Chapter 6: Child

I couldn't take it anymore; the way she looked when she was angry was kind of hot in a weird kind of way. All those years of wishing and thinking how things could have been different. How things would have been better if it wasn't for that stupid age gap...but now...it all seemed ok and all the suppressed desire and frustration overflowed from inside of me.

"When did you become so beautiful?" I whispered heatedly at her but she just looked at me strangely. Courtney started to say something but I couldn't hear and I didn't want too. Her plump, silky lips tempted me as they formed words which fell on my deaf ears.

All those years of came crashing down on me as I captured those soft lips up with my own. Courtney was unmoving and for that moment I panicked. What if she didn't love me anymore or worse she didn't feel anything as I was kissing her. I went to pull away but Courtney suddenly fisted my shirt with both hands, drawing me closer to her heaving body. A fire ignited in the deepest parts of my stomach and it consumed me entirely in its heated embrace. She gasped against my lips as my hand travelled down the elegant arch of her back to her voluptuous hips. Our lips moulded and re-moulded with each other as they moved slickly against together. I contained a moan, biting Courtney's lip accidently which caused her to whimper seductively against my mouth. That sound was the last straw; I dramatically swept all the neatly placed objects onto the floor, but god I didn't give a damn. I lay Courtney down upon the table and started trailing my mouth down her delicate throat with a shower of kisses. I went back up to kiss her waiting mouth and it suddenly became all too passionate. Desire poured out of every pore in her body, Courtney was eager and I would be lying if I said I wasn't She moaned and mumbled unintelligibly as I praised her gorgeous womanly body. Courtney had really filled out over the past five years I thought as I could feel soft, large mounds of flesh pressing tightly against my chest every time she breathed out. Courtney parted her white blouse which in turn revealed her globes of flesh encased in lacy white material. She looked up at me erotically; her lips shining with wet kisses, her cheeks flushed a rosy red and her cleavage peeking out from under clothing.

"Duncan..." Courtney moaned out as her arms reached up as if to embrace me. "Duncan I need you..." She mumbled out while holding my gaze with her lust ridden one. I had never wanted anyone more in that moment and damn it I was willing to take her right here and now. But something tugged in my mind, in my heart.

Courtney really had grown up...but deep in the back of my mind her innocent, childish face flashed in my subconscious.

She was still a child.

I pulled away abruptly, leaving her gasping and panting for more, a puzzled look on her face. Oh god what was I doing? I thought as I ran my hand over my face as I glanced away from her arousing state, shit this had gone too far. I had admittedly lost control and how could I not have...Courtney was so beautiful...and young...innocent. Yet to be tainted by the sins that adulthood could bring. I resisted the urge to look upon her immodest form, knowing that I would not be able to control myself for a second time.

"Courtney...you need to leave." I stated, still not looking at her. Knowing that she was still lying on my desk, clothes askew and legs spread in a suggestive manner. God I had made her do that...what kind of adult could do that to a child? I felt the sensation I had felt all those years ago crawl and inch all over my body, the feeling of a forbidden sin clouding my judgement.

"But why? Courtney whispered dejectedly, I could hear the rejection trembling in her voice.

"This is wrong, you know it is. We both do," I mumbled my back still turned to her. Suddenly I felt a soft hand on my shoulder which forced me to turn and look at her. The sadness on her face was unbearable, her chocolate eyes melted miserably as she stared at me.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I am an adult...it's ok now...if we feel, if we do these kinds of things." Courtney flushed a deep red as she boldly and quickly took my hand and placed it on her left breast. My mind reeled at the absolute softness of the flesh my hand cupped and I couldn't help but unconsciously squeeze. Courtney cried out a little in pleasure and I immediately tore my hand from her heated body. Anger replaced the sadness from her eyes and she glared harshly at me.

"How dare you do this to me. Lead me on like this and then stop! Do have any idea how I have hoped and prayed for this moment to come? Do you?" Courtney screamed in my face and abruptly began unbuttoning her school blouse. I stood there in an aroused bewilderment as she began strip herself of her clothes. God this was so wrong and yet I wanted to embrace her more than ever. That hot temper and raw determination to not lose had stuck with her all these years and had grown with her to morph into this goddess like woman. Courtney slipped off her skirt and stood there in nothing but white undergarments; I blushed deeply and gazed anywhere but at her semi naked form.

"Duncan" Courtney whispered my name like it was a prayer and I couldn't help but look at her when she said my name like that. The white lace began to slide from her chest and I moved quickly towards her...

I couldn't stop myself any longer...

Courtney watched Duncan as she started removing her bra. No one had ever looked at her like he did in that moment, the unrestrained desire in his eyes made her whole body go up in flames. She wasn't sure about this to begin with, god she was so shocked and embarrassed that it had gone this far. But Courtney she wanted nothing more in this world than to be one with Duncan. Suddenly Duncan moved forward, he was going to embrace her, she just knew it and she closed her eyes.

The slamming of the door behind her resonated loudly in her ears. Duncan had left her.

Courtney slid to the floor of his office, bewildered and humiliated beyond belief. She covered her naked chest with her arms, reaching blindly through tears for her blouse. Her body shuddered and quivered as she quietly sobbed, slowly putting her clothes back on. Courtney didn't leave the office for a while; she couldn't as tears wracked her trembling frame. Eventually her body allowed her to leave and Courtney made her way back to her dorm room. Finally she flopped down on her bed after discarding her clothing and she just lay there. Courtney didn't cry as she thought she had no more tears the shed but also because she had done enough crying over the years. The millions upon millions of diamond tears she had wasted on a man who did not love her, a man who saw her as a child. But not anymore she pledged to herself, she would forget about him. Courtney's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she found herself clutching it in an attempt to soothe her aching soul.

Duncan it is clear to me now. You see me as the child I once was not to woman I have become.

The cold water shattered against my heated skin harshly. I scrubbed at the sin that crawled beneath my skin; I had really done it now. I placed my head against the coolness of the tiles and willed those lingering touches and thoughts of Courtney away. But they just grew stronger. There was no helping it, no amount of cold water or alcohol could drown out the way I felt. I had screwed up, destroyed her feelings and left her alone, again. I smashed my fist upon the tiles over and over again until the water there ran crimson. I knew, I god damn knew she wasn't a child anymore but my mind could only think about what I had done all those years ago...

I walked out in a towel into the kitchen of my apartment, hoping to fetch myself something to drink. Though something caught my eye on the floor at the front door, something that flashed familiarly silver. Hesitantly I made my way over to the front door and leaned down to pick up the shiny object. My hand opened, revealing the bracelet that I had left Courtney all those years ago. No...No. My whole body shut down and I sunk to the floor. A single tear fell onto the inscription on the silver panel... 'Princess'. Desolation and grief drenched my entirety; there was no going back...

I'd screwed up for the last time.

**Wow from that to this! Sorry for the sexual stuff in this chapter but I thought it was necessary in a way. The plot only thickens from here as Courtney has given up and Duncan is struggling with the wrong he did all those years ago. Ah it will be glorious. Also I just wanted to thank all of you for commenting and liking this story, your support means the world to me, so thank you all so much! Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Rebel

We haven't spoken since that night. It has been a couple weeks since then and there is no sign of it getting any better, in fact just a whole lot worse. Back when I left Courtney I thought there was nothing worse than leaving her but in reality being able to see her and her ignoring me is so much more agonizing. When I take classes with her she does everything in her power to piss me off and now that isn't working for her she has opted of just downright ignoring me. I tapped irritatingly on my desk as I supervised the students go about their year 12 majors. Don't get me wrong I liked kids and all just sometimes some of them tick me off, for example that Spanish kid practically hanging off Courtney. Now that she had 'given up on me' she has started paying attention to other members of the opposite sex much to my distain, ones that she would have previously brushed off when she had her eyes set on me. But that has all changed now. It is no denying that Courtney is a gorgeously beautiful young woman, perfect for young males of that age, a ripe fruit ready for the picking. Now she is flaunting that, using her unrestrained sexual appeal to her advantage to make it known to me that she can get whatever guy she wants. Not that I didn't already know that. So this business of Courtney actually paying attention to other men is making me extremely unfriendly, I even yelled at a seventh grader this morning for wanting to use the restroom. To be fair I knew this was my fault, all of this was really. If I just could get past the fact she isn't a bloody child anymore, that it is ok for me to having feelings for her now that would be fantastic. But apparently that couldn't sink into my stupid mind. Courtney's false laughter brought me out of my subconscious state and back to reality, a reality where she was obviously flirting with that Spanish meat head. My fingers clenched and splintered the wood underneath them. It was a damn crying shame that murder wasn't legal...

Courtney secretly rolled her eyes as the Spanish teen in front of her glanced away. God this was so painful and not to mention disgusting to say the least. She'd rather not be talking to this sleazebag at all but at the moment it was a resolve of hers, she had to forget about Duncan. Forget about the way he looked at her, how she felt about him, about the way his slightly chapped lips felt upon hers and the way his taut body pressed tightly against hers...

"Courtney?" The boy in front of her commanded her attention and she flushed at her current train of thought. He obviously thought she was blushing in embarrassment so he continued blathering on about something that she honestly didn't give a damn about. Argghh god were all boys as self absorbed as this guy was? Probably well most of them, then again Courtney thought Duncan was more of a man now than a boy. An adult, she could tell by the way he looked now, the way he kissed and how his body would react to her...Courtney shook her head and the red on her cheeks deepened, god this was not the time to be thinking about Duncan's...yeah. Puberty was years ago she had to stop thinking these perverted, childish things. She was a grown woman now, a woman whose sexual appeal was apparently very desirable. Being so focused on Duncan all these years really made her oblivious to all other men and now that she wasn't pinning over him she kind of wished she still was. Courtney knew that there were better, more attractive men than Duncan out there; she had the internet, she knew. It's just that she really didn't want to be with any other man. Not that she would ever tell that bastard that.

"Courtney" a voice called out to her and she looked up only to see a pair of hardened crystalline eyes staring down at her. She put up the best glare she could muster under the circumstances.

"What do you want?" She spat at him, the Spanish teens name who slipped her mind eyes bugged as she spoke so harshly to her teacher, oh if only he knew. Duncan didn't even flinch.

"My office after class finishes, it is about your major work," He curtly stated before turning on his heel to assist another student, didn't even give her a chance to retort. Major work my ass Courtney thought, he was going to try and talk to her again. Maybe even try and return the bracelet she'd given back to him, in all honesty she missed having the cool silver around her wrist but had known that would have been the most brutal way to communicate to him how she felt. Turning her half assed attention back to the male in front of her she continued to doodle sketches on a piece of paper and started dreading speaking to Duncan after class.

I took a seat behind my desk, Courtney slammed the door behind her, a silent victory that I'd actually got her to talk to me today after so many weeks. She crossed her arms defiantly and glared cruelly at me.

"What do you want? I know this isn't about my stupid school work, I'm not an idiot you know." Courtney hissed out at me, I raised an eyebrow in response, I knew she was far from being an idiot. Actually after entering the school I learned that Courtney had been top of her grade since year seven. I shook my head and pushed the sudden pride that swelled in my chest into my stomach. Sighing I gazed into her hardened chocolate eyes.

"Look Courtney this is pointless, you ignoring me and suddenly taking notice of male students. I will have you know I am not an idiot either. If you are trying to make me jealous I suggest you stop, it is meaningless because it isn't working." I lied through my gritted teeth. The look of annoyance on her face shifted into one of smugness, shit.

"Ha! Not jealous Duncan? Bullshit. Us having this conversation is bloody proof that you are jealous," Courtney laughed without any real humour. My face heated up a little in irritation, she was right and we both knew it. God this situation was making me really pissed off, why did I have to screw everything up?

"Well maybe if somebody wasn't acting like a total and utter slut I wouldn't have to be!" I yelled at her out of aggravation and immediately regretted what I had said. The expression on her face was one beyond rage and more contorted than hurt. Courtney stood up quickly and kicked the chair she was sitting on with such power than it sailed across the room and broke on impact with the wall. She glared at me with pure hatred in her eyes.

"A slut am I? Ha! So be it!" Courtney grinned evilly before storming out of room.

I'd screwed up again...

A slut! How dare he call her that, she was a bloody virgin for Christ's sake, never even been touched by a man besides him. Of course he had known that but it hadn't stopped him from saying it, he must of been really frustrated to call her something like that...but it didn't matter he should have not called her that. Courtney stormed through the halls on her way to her next class when she noticed the Spanish teen from earlier. She skidded to a halt a twisted idea forming in her mind.

"Hey you!" She called out to him and he turned and flashed her a stunning smile as he walked to meet her...

This was perfect...

I walked slowly around the next corner, yawning and stretching as I did so. God night duty was a pain in the ass but unfortunately patrolling the dorms was essential in a boarding school, even a rich and upper class one. I think it was the rich kids that always got up to the most mischief, thinking just because they were well off no one could touch them. Swinging my flashlight around in my hand I climbed the stairs to the 12th year's floor. These ones while older were more prone to doing explicit stuff as they now were coming up to the legal age. Most of the offences were generally just kids bringing alcohol into each other's rooms and having a little drinking party, this didn't bother me so much just as long as it didn't get out of hand, that was usually when I stepped in. But sometimes I had the really daring boys bring females into the dorms, sometimes those being of younger grades, for a little bit of fun. Chuckling a little to myself I entered the floor but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. Courtney glanced around nervously, I could tell by her stance she didn't want to be there with that Spanish jerk off. The kid grinned smugly as he quietly opened the door for Courtney to enter, a gentlemanly gesture with a not so gentlemanly intent. My fist clenched around the touch, bending it under the force I was delivering.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I bellowed out to them and they froze in shock. I honestly didn't care about how loud I was; I only cared about why in hell Courtney was with this player. A few heads poked out of their dorms as I stormed over to where Courtney stood trembling and the Spanish kid looked petrified. Forcefully I grabbed Courtney's arm and yanked her away from him.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?!" I roared at the male teen, the kid looked like he was about to shit bricks, apparently I was still terrifying as I once was. He couldn't answer me and whispers filled the hallways as I started to lead Courtney away, I turned slightly on my heel.

"If I ever catch you again bringing another girl to your room, I will personally make sure you won't be able to take another girl there again," My threat was piss weak but it seemed to scare the shit out of kid as he cowardly nodded. I dragged a quivering Courtney down the hallway and back to the girl's dormitory.

I threw Courtney onto her bed and leaned over her but did not physically get on the bed. She looked up at me with frightened eyes and cowered into thick covers.

"What the hell was going through your mind?! Are you actually an idiot? That kid has slept with more girls than you can count on both hands." I hissed quietly to her but stressed my point. Courtney glared up at me for a moment.

"Oh and as if you haven't you man whore!" She spat at me and I growled fiercely at her.

"Obviously you believe that I've slept with more women than I actually have. But that is beside the point. That was too far Courtney; you've skipped over jealously and gone straight for murder. Do realise what I could have bloody done to him if you allowed him to take you? Do you? Obviously not because you went ahead and did it." I felt like yelling this all in her face but I knew if I was too loud someone would hear. Courtney said nothing just watched me, panting a little making her chest rise and fall quickly.

"You care?" She whimpered though barely audible, a deep rose colour filling her cheeks. I froze above her, realising how close I had gotten when I'd be lecturing her, too close. My eyes widened as her lust lidded eyes and those long lashes dipped to touch her cheeks. Her lips parted slightly and her tongue darted out to moisten her plump lips. I swallowed deeply, suddenly aroused by her sudden proximity. Shit this was no good, no good. I began to panic as Courtney's hands came up and touched my face. I tore away in sudden alarm and ran from the room, closing the door softly and quickly behind me. I jogged to the end of the hall before sinking to the floor and cradled my pounding head.

This was all getting to be too much.

**Whoa another quick update. Don't expect them too often though. Once again the plot is thickening...Until next time my lovelies. **


	8. Chapter 8: Realise

The incident the other day...it's making me think things, delve into my subconscious mind where I know the answer is to this stupid problem. I haven't spoken to her since then either, going back to a non speaking basis. Though I often catch myself watching her intently without even realising it, it is troubling to say the least. Courtney hasn't attempted to make contact with me either though I think that is because she is embarrassed and ashamed about what she did; she knew she went too far. Just to think about what could have happened if I hadn't caught them makes my blood fester and my skin crawl. I clench my fists and honestly debate hunting down that jerk off and pulverising his smug face into a massacred pulp. Suddenly the bell rings and I dismiss my current class before packing up my things and heading towards my office. I had the next period off so I fully intended to spend the whole hour dwelling in the depths of my mind. Plonking myself down on my leather chair I place my legs upon the wooden desk and close my eyes. I was so drained off energy as I spent most of my nights awake and pondering on pointless things. Opening my eyes, I reach for my top drawer and pull it out. A familiar glint makes my heart tighten and I reaching into the desk and pluck it out.

This was all so messed up I think as I hold it gently in my calloused hands.

Courtney rapped her knuckles a bit harder on the wooden door but there was still no answer. She could leave she thought but she really needed to talk to apologise for the other night. She cocked her head to the side and the green streak of hair came out from behind her ear. Glancing at it briefly she made a mental note to re-dye it soon as it was fading. Tucking the large strand behind her ear once more she hesitantly opened the door quietly to Duncan's office. Courtney's heart fluttered and her cheeks heated up a little at the sight before her. Duncan sat asleep on his chair, legs crossed upon the desk and a peaceful expression was etched into his handsome features. Quietly she shut the door behind her and leaned against it, staring at the sleeping man before her.

"Duncan" Courtney mumbled, the name spilling from her lips because she could contain it though he did not stir. Sighing in relief she pushed off the door and made her way over to the slumbering form. His black hair was beginning to grow out again as it brushed the bridge of his slightly crocked nose which she vaguely remember he had broken in a fight when he was younger. He had told her that when she was younger, all the things he had told her had stuck with her. Courtney could still remember when he had piercings and how they had once adorned his face proudly or the green dipped dyed hair which hung across his crystalline eyes. Either way, past and present Duncan, she both liked truth be told. Humming lightly she brushed the strands of hair from his forehead without thinking that it might actually wake him from his slumber, but fortunately it did no such thing. Courtney distinctly recalls Duncan telling her he was a deep sleeper and in this situation it was very convenient. Wait a second she thought before blushing a bright red, how far could she go without waking him up? That slightly perverted thought swelled and consumed her entire mind. No she couldn't...but god did she want to. Just on little kiss wouldn't hurt Courtney thought as she stared longingly at Duncan's thin cupid bow lips which in turn caused her to moisten her own. He would never know she reassured herself as she leaned in a little, inhaling his signature fragrance that made her mouth water. Duncan was just so damn delicious and Courtney wanted to devour every single inch of his existence. Closing the distance between the two, Courtney inclined further into Duncan's personal space, not even noticing that they were touching as she was blinded by a hazy desire. Closing her melted chocolate eyes she caught the brief glimpse of silver and a shock of teal before her lips gently captured Duncan's. But that disappeared as soon as her lips touched his. The kiss only lasted mere seconds but to Courtney it felt like an entire life time as her emotions ran wild and her heart thumped on her ribcage. Pulling away quickly she caught sight of something silver in Duncan's hand but she really had to leave before she kissed him again. Courtney fled from the room totally forgetting about her apology and the nagging feeling of why that silver looked so familiar to her.

I brought my hand up into my head and let out a flustered sigh.

"Silly Princess" I whispered weakly as I tightened my grip on her bracelet. Shit I thought as I shakily got out of my chair and left the office, heading towards the staff room. Yawning as I entered the room I noted that there were not many teachers here, a couple teachers coming in and out and a fairly young female teacher by the coffee machine. Thinking to myself that I also needed a caffeine fix I hoped there was so coke in the fridge as a really disliked coffee and hot chocolate was out of the question because...well it just was. The young female raised her eyes to meet mine and I smiled slightly before opening the fridge door and blocking her from my sight. Thankfully there were a couple cans left and I rejoiced as I opened the can with a satisfying click. Downing a good portion of the fizzy liquid I leaned up against the bench as I did not intend to be in here too long. It wasn't that I didn't like the other teachers it is just that I wasn't very sociable at the current moment.

"Excuse me, Duncan isn't it?" A sultry induced voice questioned me. I turned my head in the direction of the address and found it was the female from earlier. I raised my eyebrow slightly at the attention.

"That would be me," I replied flatly and took another sip from my drink. Her smile morphed into one of subtle seduction and she licked her lipstick coloured lips alluringly. Normally that would have done something for me but now I just think of how uninterested I am. She flips her long black hair over her shoulder and purses her thin lips. Honestly she kind of reminds me of Gwen except with longer black hair and less Goth and more slutty. This was getting boring I thought to myself.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask, hoping that she wants nothing from me at all. She laughs a little and narrows her grey eyes deviously.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" She inquired with obvious intention of something more than 'going out'. I wasn't stupid, wasn't born yesterday so I knew what she wanted from me. The way she looked me up and down and bit her lip seductively, god was she trying to make it that obvious? I checked her out briefly and well she wasn't not my type...but Courtney...Courtney. I needed to forget her.

"Sure. Tonight cool?" I ground out really not wanting to say those words. Her eyes lit up in unmistakeable lust.

"Tonight sounds good. Come to my office after school and don't be late." She grinned deviously before stalking off. I watched her short, tight skirt as it clung to her legs and ass perfectly. This should have made me look forward to tonight but it only made my dread it even more.

Courtney hummed happily to herself as she almost skipped on her away back to her room after her extension English class. It was later in the evening now and not many people were out at this time. She walked across to her dorm block as Duncan turned the corner; she almost called out to him but stopped as another person walked around the corner. She was strikingly beautiful and Courtney noted that she was the P.E teacher and then she noticed the way she was basically hanging off Duncan. Courtney's good mood disintegrated right then and there and she watched in shock as they walked over to the teachers apartment block. No way... This couldn't be happened, this was all a dream Courtney thought as her mind shut down completely. Courtney could do nothing but run back to her room in which she buried herself under the covers and sobbed.

Apparently to this woman going out was having sex it seemed as I had immediately been pounced upon as I entered her apartment. I was now currently lying under this woman as she began stripping herself head to toe. I blinked in surprise as we lay on the couch, hadn't even made it to the bedroom, she must of been desperate for a lay. She began attacking my lips with hers and pressing herself all over me. She was like a bloody animal in heat, it was almost disgusting how worked up she was getting over me being half naked, ok scratch that fully naked now.

"Mmmmm bigger than I expected" She purred into my ears and I shuddered in aversion. Had it really been that long since I'd been with a woman? Ever since I'd left Courtney when she was young I had never thought of touching another woman. Courtney...this woman was nothing like her. I tried to force the thoughts of Courtney away as I flipped the pathetically moaning woman underneath me. I concentrated on trying to perform the sexual act but I couldn't help but be slightly turned off by this woman...

It was because I only wanted to be with Courtney.

It hit me like a tonne of brick, so harshly that I immediately got up from the couch. The woman looked at me like I was insane as I started throwing on my dress pants and gathering up the rest of my clothing, I didn't even bother putting a shirt on. I turned to leave but not before saying something to the naked woman on the couch.

"I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone right now, sorry to disappoint you." I said quickly before rushing out of the apartment. The only thing in my mind right now as I sprinted towards the girl's dorms was Courtney.

Knocking hastily but quietly on the door a bounced on my toes as I glanced around hoping no one had seen me or that no one would decide to leave their rooms. After what seemed like eternity of waiting Courtney finally opened the door and guilt spread throughout my veins. Her eyes were red and puffy and there was a deep scowl on her face. Without a second thought I pushed her into the room and shut the door, darkness enveloped us.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that whore of a teacher?" Courtney hissed in the darkness, I could just start to make out her outline in the black. I grabbed her shoulders and drew her to my chest, Courtney stiffened at the sudden embrace and possibly because I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I didn't sleep with her" I muttered into her hair but she obviously didn't believe me.

"Let go of me you man whore!" She cried out and struggled in my grasp.

"No I won't. I'm never going to let you go again Princess, never again." I breathed into her neck and she froze at the sudden use of her pet name.

"If it is not you then I won't be with anyone. I only want you Courtney, don't you see?" I smiled at her in the darkness but she did not move. I pulled away from her and tried to make out her features in the dark, which was turning out to be near impossible. Courtney moved to sit down on her bed and yet still said nothing, I stood over her and she looked up at me.

"Be mine Princess." I mumbled as I kneeled at her feet and started kissing her knuckles but she still didn't make a sound, I am suddenly worried.

"Courtney I lov-" I go to say but she cuts me off.

"No." She simply states. I didn't understand, no what?

"No what?" I whispered pathetically into the darkness. There was a sharp intake of breath before she spoke.

"I will never be yours." Courtney says without any emotion at all. This was a mistake...did I hear her right?

"I will never be yours" Courtney repeats for the second time and then it sinks in.

She doesn't love me anymore...

**WHOA! Yeah so that happened. I hope that sexualised scene wasn't too much. I'm considering putting up the rating but I don't want to lose you guys as readers by making it all sexualised. Mmmmm a dilemma. Oh well I'll think about that next time so until then. **


	9. Chapter 9: Pursued

'I will never be yours.'

Those words drummed and screamed inside of my mind, rattling around trying to make sense of those words. Courtney's delicate hand dropped from my grasp as I stared into her dimly lit face as my vision had now adjusted to the poor lighting. It was a cruel and calculating expression that she wore on her face as she just looked pitifully at me.

"But why?" I asked out of desperation, the pleading in my tone was evident. I needed a reason, an answer to why we couldn't be together because now after all these years I was ready to be with her.

"I cannot be with a person who sees me as nothing but a child," Courtney stated flatly as she stared off into the distant of her room. I was a little bit shocked by this, yes it had previously been true but I had realised that she was no longer that child she was all those years ago. I thought Courtney knew that. Reaching up cautiously I took her soft cheeks into my hand, they began to radiate with warmth under my cool touch.

"Courtney I know you are no longer a child. I've realised this now and now I am ready to be with you Princess because I love you." I whispered gently to her, caressing her with my heartfelt words. She looked at me, blinking furiously and a deep red crawling up her skin. Abruptly she stood up, pulling me up with her and then proceeded to push me onto her bed. I was bewildered to say the least as she decided to crawl onto top of me as soon as I hit the plush covers, touching my face delicately. Courtney's chocolate eyes had melted into rivers of liquid warmth and passion as she stared almost lovingly at me. My heart thumped upon my ribcage, trying to break free and fly away from its bloody prison. Courtney leaned down, her lips stopping inches from my own, I breathed deeply.

"Duncan." She whispered seductively and I could not move, her voice held me captive underneath her warm body.

"Duncan...make love to me." Courtney murmured nervously against my lips before sealing her mouth over mine. My heart stopped feverish beating and stood still inside my chest. A feeling of which I cannot describe washed over me as we moulded our lips together, clashing and spurring each other one. Courtney wanted me to...wanted me to...make love to her, not sex but make love to her. No woman had ever asked me to make love to them, even though they were the same thing sex and making love yet they were somehow entirely different. My mind ran into overdrive as I flipped a panting Courtney onto her back and began ravishing her exposed neck. She moaned and whimpered as I slowly kissed along her slender column, tasting every patch of skin she had to offer. Subconsciously I noted that my hands had now begun to travel towards the hem of her night gown and they froze short of her thighs, I pulled away from her. My half lidded gaze drank in Courtney's erotic appearance as her long hair splayed around her like a halo of chestnut and green, eyes burnt with desire and arousal.

Make love to me...

The words spun around and around in my mind until suddenly I got off Courtney, this wasn't right, not like this. Courtney brought her covers up to her heaving chest and stared longingly at my naked chest, I swallowed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Courtney questioned quietly, her chocolate eyes had stopped swimming and hardened instead.

"This isn't right, not like this..." I trailed off and ran my hand through my messy hair. God this sounded terrible, like I didn't actually want her or anything. I couldn't look at her; I just couldn't because I knew she'd have that look of heartbreak.

"I'll leave..." I whispered barely audible but I'm sure she heard it because I heard a sharp intake of breath as I left through the door. Leaning against the now closed door I sighed shakily before heading back to my apartment.

I was going to leave...

Courtney understood what Duncan had done last night; she really did understand why he had done it, so she wasn't angry with him. What really bothered her was why he didn't show up for class today; actually she hadn't seen him since he left last night. He'd only meant he was leaving then...not forever right? Honestly she wasn't sure, Duncan was unpredictable at the best of times, always had been. Yawning she walked up to the substitute teacher taking Duncan's class and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Sir, I was wondering where Dun- I mean Mr Evans is today?" Courtney asked sickly sweet. The teacher looked at her funnily but answered none the less.

"Mr Evans has left." He stated simply before returning to his book and Courtney couldn't move. He'd actually left? Had she actually driven him to leave? Stumbling back to her desk she took support against the hard wood and let her mind wander aimlessly.

Was he really gone?

I rested a singular flower on the perfectly chiselled, weathered stone and stood up straight again. I gazed somewhat fondly at the vine encased grave with the fading script but I still knew it was the right grave; it was my parents after all. The sky grumbled unhappily and let a few stray tears leak from above, I made no motion to move though. I was content here. They'd been gone for ages, years upon years and I was finally at the stage where the loneliness has ebbed away into straying particles of loss. I smiled despite myself and placed a calloused hand upon the cold stone. I stared up into the eternal sky as the rain began to fall upon the hallowed grounds. It felt nice, like it was cleansing away everything that I had bundled up inside of me and was absorbed into the dirt below.

"What a relief." I mumbled partly to them and partly to myself. I suppose I had to go back now, been gone away a couple days. I'd gone back to Courtney and my hometown where my parents were buried and some old friends resided, I'd visited both the living and the deceased. Nodding slightly to my parent's grave I walked away through the now heavy rain and towards my car which would take me to my current home.

Back to Courtney.

I collapsed in my office chair only just coming in to pick up some paper work from the days I'd missed which turned out to be a lot.

"I should have driven over," I said out loud as I gathered up my papers and headed out into the rain again. I was exhausted to say the least and really wanted to sleep and with the rain pouring like it was I knew I would not have a problem. Slinging my backpack of paperwork over my shoulder I trudged out into the rain and towards my apartment block, I caught sight of a figure standing in the rain. The raincoat they wore was clear which allowed me to see the ripped jean and frayed sweater with a flash of emerald green on the head to know who it was, Courtney.

"Courtney!" I called out to her and she turned towards me in surprise, she starting running over to me and I flashed a genuine smile. That smile dripped off my face like the raindrops when I saw the look on her face. She threw herself into my waiting arms and cried out loudly. I stroked the hood of the raincoat attempting to comfort her shaking form.

"I thought, I thought you'd left me. You'd disappeared again and left me alone." Courtney hiccupped and I could only hug her tighter to my soaking body, my heart almost tearing itself up at those vulnerable words.

"I will never do that, not again. This time I'll take you with me, I promise." I whispered gently to her before cupping her damp face and placed a loving kiss on her lips. The rain was too heavy for anyone to see who or what we were doing but I doubt either of us really cared as we were too caught up in each other. I pulled away and caressed her silky skin; she smiled weakly up at me.

"I love you Duncan," Courtney confessed and my heart soared.

"I love you too Princess." I said before leaning down for another rain infused kiss.

We eventually started walking back to my apartment so we could dry up and I think I realised something that I'd never noticed before. I'd always thought that I'd been the one being pursued but in actual fact I'd always been pursuing her, My Little Princess.

**Whoa are they actually together now?! Who knows? Anyways guys thanks so, so much for all the reviews and faves and other stuff, it honestly means the world to me! Until our next instalment.**


	10. Chapter 10: Resist

"Mr Evans!" Courtney cried out over the lunchroom, which mind you was pretty packed. Head turned in our direction and I resisted the urge to snarl at them all to mind their own business. But Courtney's smiled dissipated any negative thoughts that had entered my mind previously and I just focused on her lightly freckled face. Plonking her tray down upon the lunch table she slid into the seat opposite me.

"Hi" Courtney mumbled bashfully as she pushed her newly dyed green streaked hair behind her ear. I smiled at her a little before digging back into my leftovers from last night and watched as Courtney had to brave the cafeterias food; even wealthy schools had interesting cafeteria food.

"So how were your classes this morning?" I asked while munching some chicken, she looked up from her decent looking food and smiled gently. My heart fluttered.

"Usual stuff really, boring and uninteresting." Courtney said flatly pushing her food around with her fork. I laughed a little and tried to prevent myself from choking.

"Ha! Well not their fault they can't be entertaining enough for you, too smart for them." I grinned at her before she stuck her tongue playfully out at me.

"Don't put that tongue back in your mouth I'll have to do it for you," I whispered deeply and Courtney dropped her fork and her eyes almost popped out of her head. I chuckled darkly before taking great attention in my food as Courtney tried to recollect herself. We'd finally come to terms with actually wanting to be together so now we were trying to make this teacher student relationship work while keeping it all under wraps. This was proving to be much harder than it seemed, as soon as we started eating lunch together and being friendly, people had begun to talk. Even now I could hear the whispers travelling around the cafeteria, this was no good, I was getting extremely irritated. I tried to focus on the food I was attempting to eat but suddenly my appetite was gone. I clenched my fork tightly and stabbed my fork into my food aimlessly, suddenly something brush against my leg. Startled I looked up at Courtney who smiled gently as if trying to comfort me and I smiled a little despite myself, she could always make me smile no matter what. The bell sounded and Courtney groaned before giving up on eating her food and got up.

"See you after school?" She asked hopefully and I glanced around quickly, students had already begun to leave.

"Sure..." I said mumbling before getting up to go to my office. I wanted to kiss her, like a normal couple would except we weren't a normal couple; we were teacher and student and should be nothing more. But we weren't and that was the problem.

"I'll see you later" I whispered before walking to my office only to be stopped by another teacher.

"The Principal would like to see you Duncan." He said curtly before walking off. This could not be good...

"Excuse me" I exclaimed, extremely baffled by what I'd just be accused off.

"You heard me. There have been rumours circulating around the school that you are having an illicit relationship with a student, Miss Courtney Ashton I believe. Our top student may I remind you." The Principal stated and glared pointedly at me, as if trying to get me to crack under that icy gaze. Fortunately I was brought up with immunity to those kinds of glares.

"I am not having any sort of illicit relationships with Miss Ashton. The reason for the sudden closeness of our relationship is because we have recently rediscovered that we knew each other when we were younger. I use to babysit her when she was in elementary school, but this is all irrelevant. The point is that we are nothing more than friends; we are by no means in a sexual relationship of any sorts, just friends." I lied and told part truths, mixed it all up to create a fabricated lie that kept me my job and kept Courtney safe. She looked at me over her sharp glasses and glared harshly, still trying to break me down. That wasn't happening. She sighed and took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I will choose to believe you on this but I suggest you keep this friendship of yours on the low down. You're dismissed." The Principal said as she reached into her drawer for what I supposed was painkillers. As soon as I left the office I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding...shit that was close, got so close. I needed to talk to Courtney about this and I was dreading it.

Piles of work were stacked up on my desk as Courtney entered the room in a less that happy mood.

"You're late," I stated without looking up from my work.

"Do you have tissues or something?" Courtney replied as she shuffled around my office, I glanced up and then looked up again to check if I had actually seen what I had thought I had. Blood, thick, dried blood caked her knuckles and I slammed my fist down upon the desk as I got up.

"Courtney what the hell?! Why have you got blood on your hands?" I almost yelled at her as I took her delicate hands in mind. Courtney grimaced at me and avoided my gaze.

"What happened?" I asked sternly.

"I may have gotten into a fight..." She mumbled

"WHAT?!" I yelled this time at her.

"Oh shut up you had been delinquent! He had it bloody coming! He insulted you; called you a paedophile what was I meant to do!" Courtney screamed in my face and hot tears welled in her chocolate eyes. Silently I grabbed up some tissues and began wiping down her bloody knuckles.

"So the Principal accused us of having a relationship today," I said nonchalantly as I continued to clean her elegant hand. Courtney stiffened in response.

"What did you say?" She questioned quietly, previous anger forgotten.

"What do you think I said?" I smirked grimly and kissed her forehead, my glasses bumping against the skin there. I moved towards my desk and sat down, immersing myself within my paperwork once more. Courtney stood motionless against my desk, deep in thought it seemed.

"Princess you might want to go back to your dorm, I've got heaps of midterm papers to mark and won't be done until later." I stated and continued to scribble in red ink across each page. Courtney remained silent but gathered up her things and opened the door before turning back.

"By the way the glasses are real sexy Duncan. Hope to be punished for being a bad student later," Courtney suggested seductively and closed the door behind her. Rolling my eyes at her I sighed and went back to marking.

By the time I'd left the office it was just after 11 and the rain was pouring as usual. The winter weather had brought a lot of rainy days this season, not that I minded I loved the rain. Stretching I made my way into the teachers apartment block and begrudgingly walked up the stairs. My back was killing me and I'm sure my hand was about to fall off from all the writing. Unlocking the door of my apartment I hung my raincoat and jacket on the hook before making my way to the bathroom to clean up. The hot water pelted deliciously against my tense skin and worked out the stress and fatigue that was imbedded beneath the flesh. As I dried myself down I subconsciously noted that the tiled floor of the shower seemed to be wet before I had turned it on but that thought disappeared as soon as it occurred. I tightly wrapped the large towel around my waist as I made my way towards my bedroom, yawning at how bloody tired I was after all that work. The thunder boomed outside as the rain continued to fall and I relished in the sounds of natures lullaby. I opened the door to my bedroom and froze as a crackle of lightning illuminated the room.

"Took you long enough." A small voice murmured just loud enough for me to hear over the rain. There in the middle of my bed sat Courtney and as another flash of lighting brightened the room through the open window I was made known to the fact that she was completely naked. Her bare skin exposed fully to me in all its beauty and never before in my life had I loved someone more than her I thought to myself. Courtney opened her arms to me in the darkness and the rain bucketed down even harder.

"Come to me Duncan, make love to me." She called out over the noise. Suddenly all those years of holding back, resisting came crashing down as I let the towel slide from my form and I walked over to where Courtney sat waiting...

**Well, well, well things are about to get steamy. So as you probably have realised I am about to bump this rating from T to M. I'm sorry to all those who wanted the story to stay T rated but I think that this next chapter will hopefully be beneficial to the story... Oh well whatever happens, happens I suppose. Until next time. **


	11. Chapter 11: Passion

**This chapter is written in third person, I thought it worked better this way. Hopefully this isn't too bad...first time writing this stuff...anyways this chapter is basically sex, sex and more sex so if you don't want to read yeah...try to enjoy/**

The thunder rumbled over head as Duncan made his way over to Courtney's form upon the bed. The lightning once again illuminated their naked bodies as Duncan stood in front of Courtney and cupped her delicate, warm cheek. She gazed up at him with molten chocolate eyes that pulled him down into her very depths of passionate desire. The air was thick with heat which circulated and generated from the two bare bodies in the room. Duncan brought his lips down upon Courtney's, they moulded and formed like all those times before but yet this time was different somehow and that made the two more feverish than before. He finally crawled onto the bed, urging Courtney further into the depths of the thick covers and lay her down upon them. Her long hair covered her chest as she blushed as he stared at her as the lightning once again flashed overhead. Their lips came together again but this time with more urgency than before, an escalating desire that consumed them both through the wet kisses that transpired between the two lovers. Duncan's tongue caressed Courtney's swollen lips, silently begging for entrance which she granted. The soft appendages wrestled for dominance and Courtney bit Duncan's bottom lips which caused the older man to groan in the pained pleasure. He pulled away from her kiss slicked lips and began making his way down her arching throat of tantalizing flesh that beckoned him to explore lower and lower on her body. Courtney was overwhelmed by the blissful contentment that was engulfing her existence, never in her life had she felt this much all at once but she knew this was just a glimpse of what was to come.

"Duncan" a small mumble slipped from her plump lips and Duncan raised his heated gaze in response, Courtney felt a bolt of lust and want pump into her system. Bravely and unashamed she pulled the hair from her chest which exposed her supple breasts to Duncan's expectant gaze. A sort of lust ridden beast possessed Duncan when he saw Courtney's tanned breasts highlighted within the darkness. They were beautiful and unmarred by any scars of blemishes, untouched by anyone's hands except probably her own and now his. Carefully and somewhat unsure Duncan took her soft globes of flesh into his slightly calloused hands and couldn't help but to squeeze deeply into the mounds. Courtney curved right off the bed and let out a loud moan which was covered up by the sound of crashing thunder and pelting rain. The flickering white light caught the smoothness of her skin and the way it bent and formed around her body as she arched towards her lovers body.

"Ahhh-HHH" She cried out as he took a small pink bud into his mouth and teased it lightly with his tongue before bitting gently at it. While he took to suckling her large breast he fondled the other one in his hand, teasing and pinching the nipple which puckered and hardened under his careful attention. Duncan could feel himself getting more and more aroused by Courtney's sinful body by the second, a burning already consuming his lower regions. He wanted nothing more than to take her right now but he knew that he needed to prepare her body for his. It was no secret that Courtney was a virgin and Duncan was not but in all honestly Duncan had never before been with a virgin and this worried him a little. That thought dwelled in the back of his subconscious but he was brought out of it when Courtney mewled impatiently. He chuckled darkly.

"Keep your panties on Princess we've got all night, no need to rush." Duncan said as he lightly kissed her neck. Suddenly Courtney grabbed his hand and brought it down to her most intimate place, his eyes widened in shock.

"But Duncan I'm not wearing any panties..." Courtney whispered seductively into his ear and brought his fingers up against her slickened core. Duncan felt his manhood grow harder with the knowledge of how wet his fingers were becoming from being pressed up against her womanhood. The thunder crackled across the night atmosphere which caused Courtney to jump in surprise but then moan in pleasure as one of Duncan's fingers slipped a little inside of her.

"Mmmmm Duncan..." She purred against his neck and took a deep bite into the flesh that resided there. Cautiously Duncan pushed one of his long fingers inside of Courtney and she called out in shock of how different his finger felt compared to her own. As he began to move the single finger in and out of her she could tell the immediate difference between her inexperienced techniques and his experienced ones. Duncan slowly pushed a second digit into her ever slickening core which caused an almost instant reaction of tightening of heat around his digits and he couldn't help to imagine what that heat would feel like wrapped around something else of his. Duncan shuddered at the thought and felt himself leak a little as he watched Courtney squirm under his quickening pace of his administrations. Courtney continued to moan out music to Duncan's ears which only fuelled his desire and pace of his hand that was slowly becoming more and more soaked. Courtney writhed and twisted as Duncan continued to deliver her to new heights of pleasure that she never knew existed, but even then she was greedy, no she was hungry for more of these sinful gratifications.

"Please, I need you Duncan" she cried out in a hazy lust, crawling like a cat at his muscled back that rippled in the dim lighting. Duncan flexed his fingers inside of Courtney, creating scissoring motions deep within her. She felt her most intimate depths stretch and pulsate around his digits as they eagerly forced the taut flesh from within to flex and mould around them. He was preparing her Courtney noted somewhere in the very subconscious of her mind but as she was far too distracted to pay any real attention to the act of preparing her, all she knew is that she wanted him inside of her body. Finally Duncan pulled his nectar covered fingers from Courtney's core and slowly and deliberately licked the digits clean of her fluids which in turn caused her to groan in want. Duncan loomed over Courtney's body, panting heavily in lust. The sweat covered them in a diamond like sheen that intermingled with each other as Duncan pressed closer into Courtney, causing his painful hard appendage to push up against her heated folds. Bringing one large hand to Courtney's cheek he caressed it tenderly in a moment of absolute love. Never in their lives had either of them felt this way before, it was something that consumed and smothered them both.

"I love you Courtney," Duncan whispered lovingly to the beautiful girl, no woman beneath him and she smiled up at him and through the desire he saw adoration in her liquefied eyes.

"I love you too, so please make love to me." Courtney pleaded almost begged and suddenly the heat returned. It radiated from them both, making the atmosphere around them burn with passion and crackle with desire. Duncan swallowed deeply as he gazed at Courtney's face which practically made him lose every thought and inhibition with that sexy look playing on her features. Holding in a hot breath, Duncan gripped his erection roughly and slid it up against Courtney's drenched folds, creating an irresistible and delicious friction.

"Ahhh uh!" Courtney moaned out as Duncan continued to rub her pulsating core, god she wanted nothing more in this moment than him inside of her and she was almost on the verge of begging for it when he began to slide in a little. Courtney immediately tensed underneath him. Duncan furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and sexual pain; this was not going to work if she was unbearably rigid. He suddenly captured her lips in a frenzied lust which caused Courtney to unconsciously loosen up and groan in excitement and Duncan took this opportunity to abruptly and swiftly push into her smouldering interior. Courtney cried out in the sudden excruciating pain of her inner flesh being ripped apart and Duncan stilled, now fully inside of her. Tears of agony fell from her eyes as she tried to hold back sobs and get accustomed to Duncan's manhood with her very depths. He kissed softly and affectionately at her tears, her face and any part of her skin he could reach and she slowly began to relax little by little. Courtney looked up through her thick lashes to the man above her who was covered with perspiration and trembling ever so slightly, he was holding himself back. How many years had it been since he'd last had sex with a woman? How long did he wait for this moment with her? Suddenly a deep and unexplainable feeling bloomed and spread throughout her entire existence and all of a sudden nothing by Duncan mattered to her, everything else just seemed to fade away. Brushing her silky lips against his shaky forehead she kissed the skin there lightly.

"Make love to me." Was all she said but he seemed to understand what she meant by those few words and he tensed his back as he pulled out slowly. Courtney gasped a little in pain as he pushed his hardened length back into back into her quivering core, the action was deliberately slow and careful which caused her to smile at little at the loving gesture. Duncan continued with his cautious pace as he was unsure of whether Courtney was still in unimaginable pain and how long it would take her to become use to this unusual intrusion. Rather unexpectedly Courtney threw her legs around Duncan's back and locked her ankles over each other before digging them harshly into his lower spine which caused him to thrust rather ruthlessly into her. Courtney cried out and Duncan froze in horror and fear at the thought of causing her more pain but the expression on her face immediately destroyed that theory. Courtney's eyes were hooded with intense passion and her lips formed an 'O' shape, an expression that begged for more. All of Duncan's hesitations dissolved in that moment and he plunged in swiftly causing both to moan in pleasure. Courtney felt like her insides were melting as Duncan began to continuously thrust mercilessly into her depths, hitting something that began a building of something she had never felt before.

"Ahhh Dun- uhah-can!" Courtney managed out of her panting mouth and Duncan captured her plump lips up with his own, biting and licking at them. Duncan could feel Courtney's velvety and molten insides caressing his manhood in a tightness that he'd never imagined could be possible, it was like every time he pulled out her body it sucked him back in, like it never wanted him to leave her dripping tightness. Their bodies now worked in sync, both moving in an ever quickening pace that searched for an exploding release of pleasure. Courtney felt no more pain, she couldn't even remember what it felt like any more as all that consumed her right now was the way she was feeling and how it engulfed all of her senses which were heightened and screaming for something more. She vaguely watched Duncan's face as her senses were clouded but she could still identify an unmistakable hunger in his teal eyes and that caused her core to tighten in response. Duncan growled out in feral pleasure as Courtney suddenly squeezed him tightly and he sunk his teeth and erection into her harshly. The knowledge of a pleasurable pain made Courtney scream out and that building of something grew higher and more prominently within her, something that Duncan's seemingly ever hardening length seemed to be just brushing against. Annoyed Courtney drew her legs from his back and somehow managed to hook them over his broad, tensing shoulders. And suddenly he was hitting it, that something deep within her and he was striking it repeatedly with each thrust of his hips.

"AHHH YESSS!" Courtney shrieked out and Duncan was startled at the abrupt outburst but then groaned out at the sudden contraction of her inner muscles on his arousal. The new tightness with each plunge into her body was something new altogether and admittedly it was bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each push. The lightning flashed rapidly again, illuminating their conjoined bodies as they grew closer to their releases, sweat glistened and intermingled between the two as the pace turned into something desperate. God whatever this feeling was Courtney thought it was driving her insane, she felt the almost irritable burning from the pits of her stomach, the place where all her desire and lust was coming from. Duncan ran his shaky hands all over Courtney's body, from her neck to her heaving breasts to her thick hips in which he proceeded to grip callously.

"Ohhhhh uh Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned out hazily from her sore throat as Duncan grasped her hips and rammed ruthlessly into her moistened core over and over again, repeatedly striking that pleasure button deep within her. Duncan knew he wasn't going to last much longer, this heat and constant massage of tightness was breaking his resolve but by the look on Courtney's lust ridden face she wasn't either. Almost there! Courtney' mind screamed at her as Duncan's manhood rapidly and continuously assaulted her soaking core, that building of pleasure was about to burst open, rip at the seams at her inevitable undoing. Moving his hands behind her Duncan roughly gasped her arse cheeks and slammed into her at an uncoordinated and blistering pace of lust ridden hunger that had devoured his entirety. That was it! God he was hitting it with each sinking of his hardened appendage into her dripping core and the constant on slaughter of thrusts brought them both to an unrestrained and orgasmic climax. Neither knew where their bodies began or ended, too intertwined with each other to tell and suddenly both their bodies screamed out in the sudden yet an intensely passionate release.

"DUNCAN!" Courtney cried out at the top of her lungs but yet the thunder masked this with a resonating crash. Courtney felt something come undone suddenly and white hot pleasure pumped into her system, screaming through every cell in her body as she had an intense climax of all the pent up desire. She still felt Duncan pumping feverously into her core before he grunted out her name and violently bit her protruding collarbone. Duncan felt and heard Courtney orgasm and that ultimately was his undoing as he growled out her name and buried his manhood deep within her, painting her insides with his hot essence. Courtney felt a burning heat splatter deep inside of her and she moaned out in the pleasure of it all as her body was extremely sensitive from her previous climax. Both of the bodies stilled and Duncan withdrew his teeth from Courtney and lay down gently on top of her, his softening manhood still buried within her. Their harsh breathing could barely be heard over the still pouring rain but neither of them seemed to care as they were too absorbed in the afterglow of their love making. Duncan slowly and gently pulled out of Courtney, she winced a little as he removed his soften length from her over sensitive flesh. Lying down next to her Duncan pulled Courtney into his muscular arms and tenderly kissed her sweaty forehead, brushing the caked hair from the skin.

Neither of them spoke a word as they lay there just listening to the rain, bathing in the afterglow of it all. Neither them thought about what morning would bring and what that would mean for them, they just moved a little closer to each other and hugged a little tighter to push those thoughts of morning from their minds. Slowly they drifted off into sleep both exhausted and spent mind, body and soul.

"I love you..." Were the last words that transpired between the two as they were consumed by the darkness of sleep.

.


	12. Chapter 12: Morning

With morning came a harsh reality.

The sun languidly stretched over my bedroom and to our bodies tangled up in each other and the sheets. The first rays of sunshine made my eyelids go red and I blinked rapidly and tried to turn over, but having someone twisted around you didn't exactly help. I smiled as I brushed my fingers over Courtney's green streak of hair, playing with it and tickling her nose with it. Courtney sniffed and groaned at me before opening her big chocolate eyes and glaring at me. I stifled a laugh as she glared daggers at me; apparently Courtney wasn't a morning person at all.

"I will kill you," She hissed menacingly but I just raised my eyebrow at her and our current predicament. Courtney slowly seemed to recollect her memories of what had occurred last night and blushed a deliciously deep red. Though the bashfulness quickly morphed into something else entirely, realisation and melancholy. I had been hoping to avoid this as long as I could, prolong the inevitable but she would have to leave before everyone else awoke and that made a deep pain settle over my heart. Leaning forward I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly to my chest, wishing those thoughts of reality away.

"What are we going to do?" Courtney asked quietly, her voice trembling ever so slightly. Sighing I looked down at her face buried in my chest and began to stroke her soft hair.

"Well first I suppose we could go have a shower?" I suggested and Courtney, after a while nodded in agreement. I was postponing the talk. I knew we were going to have to have, I dreaded it but we both knew after we decided to be together this would have to happen. We untangled ourselves and I flung back the covers and got out of the bed. Yawning I stretched the kinks out of my back, not really bothered by the fact I was completely naked in front of Courtney. A sudden yelp caught my immediate attention as Courtney leaned against the wall for support, clutching her belly tightly. I quickly made my way around to her, holding her upright as she breathed deeply.

"You bastard" She ground out as she pushed off my chest and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

"Hey! how is this all my fault?" I said as I caught up to her "Does it really hurt that much?" concern coloured my tone and Courtney threw a small smile in my direction.

"No, it was just a little shock that's all. I am fine though." She grinned bravely and padded gently into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Adjusting the temperature Courtney climbed into the cubicle and beckoned me in. I got into the shower with her and jumped under the scolding spray.

"Bit hot don't you think?" I questioned her.

"No, not really. Wash my hair?" Courtney inquired innocently and I couldn't help but smile tenderly at her. Grabbing the shampoo I squirted a small amount into my hand and proceeded to massage it into her scalp which had her humming in appreciation. Stealing some lotion Courtney reached up and scrubbed the semi liquid into my hair; she laughed and then jumped under the water. Nudging her out of the spray I ducked my head under and started pouring conditioner onto her head in large amounts which caused her to squeal as the cool substance trickled down her face.

"Duncan! It is not for my face." She laughed brightly and squeezed body lotion onto a wash cloth and handed it to me. "Wash me" She demanded cutely while flushing a deep red. I took the cloth from her and began gently caressing her body, but there was nothing sexual about it and not even when she began to cover me in lotion as well it still remained non sexual. Courtney ran her soapy hand down my chest and across my taut stomach, trailing bubbles along my body and rested her fingers in the dimples of my hipbones. I smiled affectionately at her as she laid her head on my chest and still continued to rub circles on my hipbones, I found the act comforting and I gently ran the cloth down her back. I signed in content as we just stood there letting the water rain down on us and wash away the remanets of last night down the drain. Eventually the water began to turn lukewarm and we exited the shower shortly after, all refreshed and clean. I dried Courtney and wrapped her up in a big, fluffy towel which made her look so much younger than she already was. Tightening the towel around my waist I left the bathroom with Courtney in tow and made my way to the kitchen. I gestured for her to sit on a chair but she jumped up on the counter and I sighed a little at her childishness. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and that heaviness settled thickly around us, I took Courtney's silky, soft hand in my own large ones. She stared blankly down at our joined hands and cautiously stroked her thumb across the back of my hand and I opened my mouth the say something. But Courtney's lips against mine stopped the forming of words. They were soft and warm and it flooded me with memories from last night. But almost immediately she pulled back and looked at me with hardened chocolate eyes.

"I know...I know that was the only time that we could be together. I know this...but I still...I just want...I love you." Courtney stumbled and tripped over her words as she tried to stop tears from falling, trying so hard to be grown up and brave about this all too adult situation. In the end the only thing that she could really say, the thing that really mattered the most was that she loved me.

"I love you too Princess, I will forever, until the day I die and even long after that." I professed as I kept up a strong face for the both of us, even though I was crumbling on the inside. Courtney bit her lip and buried her face in my chest, hands curling up into small fist on my back as she hugged me tightly. I struggled to pull away from her and I inhaled her scent for the last time, burning and carving it into my very mind. Courtney understood as I pulled away and she dropped down off the counter before making her way into my room, I just remained frozen as a statue until she finally returned. Shuffling nervously foot to foot a now fully clothed Courtney wrung her hands as she avoided my gaze and I couldn't help but noticed the tears threatening to escape her eyes. Suddenly I pulled her tight against me and kissed her lips with a fever I never knew I had. Courtney replied immediately to the kiss and embraced me tightly, putting every ounce of feeling and emotion into that last passionate kiss. It seemed to go on for eternity but that was still not enough when we pulled apart from each other. Courtney looked lovingly into my crystalline eyes before leaving through the front door, but she turned back to look longingly at me.

"I love you." I choked out for the last time and with that Courtney shut the door behind her but not before I saw those tears run from her already crying eyes.

We needed not speak about what had to been done that day because I think we already both knew that this was inevitable, that our harsh, cruel morning had finally come. The morning light now pierced strongly through the blinds of my room as I returned to it and buried myself into the bed. The morning had brought an unforgiving reality that we had to face...

But we both knew that no matter what happened beyond this point that we would always love each other until the day we died and even after that we still would love...

**Mmmmm one more chapter to go I think now, we have approached our end of this story.. So until next time. **


	13. The Delinquent and The Little Princess

I always had found these types of functions stupid and frivolous. I mean yes these students had just finished thirteen torturous years of schooling but did we really have to throw such an extravagant and over the top expensive graduation formal which was turning out to be more like a freaking ball. Bloody rich kids and their rich schools with their luxurious parties. Anyways none of that really mattered except for the fact that I had to attend this function with all these spoiled brats. Plus side was I got a free meal that was pretty decent though I still had to wear a stupid monkey suit, Argghh I hated these things I thought as I pulled at my tie. I watched the students dance around as the presentations and other formal bullshit had ended, I took another sip of my beer. The other teachers on my table sat around chatting and drinking animatedly with each other though I chose to distance myself from them. There was no point in me suddenly getting close to people I was going to leave very shortly; I was leaving this place for good. Twirling the bottle cap in between my fingers I wondered how bloody long I was obligated to stay here for. The music pulsated and pumped loudly through the venue and the lights flickered and changed with every beat of the bass through the sound system. Suddenly someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I turned to face the person who touched me. Courtney. She was beautiful, but even more so now under the ever changing lights and the darkness the surrounded them. The floor length purple princess dress clung tightly to her bodice though had a slightly poufy skirt that made her truly look like a princess. Courtney inclined her head slightly to the left letting the loose brown curls brush her shoulders. The green in her hair had long faded; she had let it fade after that night and I flushed slightly at the memory of it.

"Hey...um did you um..." Courtney played nervously with one of her stray curls that fell from the messy pile on her head. Standing up I grabbed her hand and lead her onto the dance floor, the other students looked at me with mild interest though quickly returned to dancing. I wasn't stupid, I knew Courtney would eventually approach me, it was inevitable really. I took her in my arms and we just swayed way out of tune to the music and the current genre but we didn't care.

"So you glad to be finally finished school?" I asked making small talk and I was curious about how she was. After that night we stopped hanging out and rarely spoke to each other and yes it hurt, every single moment, every second I spent away from her. I gazed into her deep eyes that melted under my crystalline gaze and she smiled angelically up at me.

"Yes...I am glad for it to be over." Courtney called out over the music and we continued in silence.

"Congratulations on all those awards, you really didn't leave any for anyone else did you Princess?" I chuckled after a minute or two of dancing and Courtney blushed a deep red.

"Hah thanks, but it isn't that big of a deal..." She mumbled nervously as we spun around, she had always been a bit apprehensive about these kinds of things.

"Well I don't know about you but in my books getting the highest test scores in the state is a pretty big thing." I smirked as I leaned down to whisper those words in her ears which in turn burned bright red. Despite her rebellious appearance Courtney was extremely intelligent and studious; I think that winning nature was drilled into her since she was a kid.

"So...your parents still live back home?" I asked in another attempt for small talk. Suddenly Courtney's face hardened and she glared off into the distance in an annoyed gaze.

"Nope. They moved to somewhere exotic or something, I don't particularly care." She spat out with distain colouring her tone. I decided to steer clear of the parental topic, I'd figured that years ago but I was still curious, I had to know if they still lived in that area. We settled into an awkward silence and Courtney's hands began fidgeting nervously against me.

"Um you look um very handsome...in your suit" Courtney mumbled bashfully and began fiddling with my jacket. I blushed a little and averted my eyes and caught the teachers at their table looking at us and chatting. Fucking gossips I thought and focused my attention entirely on an embarrassed Courtney once more.

"Ah thanks, though personally I think it's a bit of a monkey suit. But you are beautiful, you're always beautiful." I confessed but slowly I began to pull away from her and with one last glance at her flushing face I let her delicate hand slip from mine. The warmth faded from my hands as I walked away from her without so much as a goodbye and I stalked straight past the teachers table and out through the halls doors. Never once glancing back because I knew what look in her eyes I would see and that would make me want to run straight back into her warm embrace.

I threw the last of the bags into the boot of my car and slammed it shut. It was just after midnight and I'd finally finished bring all the stuff out of my apartment, I'd been packing for a couple weeks now and planning to do it for months. I glanced back at the female dorms as I clicked over the engine, this was goodbye I thought to myself as I pulled out of the teacher's car park and set off for my hometown.

Home. That was a strange concept and the word seemed to linger oddly in my mind and for some weird reason I found myself smiling a little at the idea of it all. It was a long drive into the deepening night sky and the millions of stars seemed to hang from invisible strings that stretched across the never ending highway. Glancing to my passenger seat and the blankets piled there I patted them gingerly before returning my wanning attention to the road. Yawning for what seemed like the millionth time I finally turned off the highway and onto another vast road though I knew where this one would lead to, my home.

"God I don't remember the trip being this long." I mumbled as I huffed in annoyance, well that and I was so bloody tired. Shouldn't of stayed so late at that stupid party or whatever it was really taxing on me, among other things...I was moving back into my parents old house, I never could bring myself to sell it as it was the only thing I had left of them besides a headstone with their names on it. Swallowing deeply I pulled over at 24 hour petrol station to pick up something to snack on because I was starting to get hungry again. I jogged back to car after grabbing some chocolate bars and a Mother to keep me awake for the rest of the trip, placing my Mother in the cup holder and I eagerly shoved a chocolate bar into my mouth. I pulled out of the gas station and set back on my way while taking deep gulps of my highly caffeinated drink in attempt to keep me awake. Next time I travel in the day I thought to myself as I wolfed down another chocolate bar and almost missed my turn off into the town.

"Shit!" I muffled out and slammed on the brakes before speeding down the road. I was eager to get there as it was almost 5 in the morning and I was on the brink of exhaustion. All nighters were tough. Finally I pulled up into the overgrown driveway and turned off the rumbling engine and slumped back into my chair.

"God" I yawned as I dragged a hand wearily over my face. Slowly I got out of the car before stretching and making my way around to the passenger seat to get the bundle of blankets, there was no way I was unpacking now, too drained to do anything. Gathering the blankets up and shutting the door, locked it and made my way towards the house and unlocked the ancient wooden door. I stumbled up the stairs and they groaned in complaint but other than that the house seemed fine as I'd hired some people to clean it before I arrived. The bed wasn't made but that was why I'd brought in the doonas from the car over everything else. The thick material stirred in my arms and yawned softly as I pulled them tightly to my chest. Two large doe eyes blinked up at me through sleep and shifted my restlessly in my arms.

"We there?" A musical voice whispered quietly and I leaned down and kissed her head which caused her to giggle slightly.

"Yes. We're back home Princess." I smiled tenderly at her through the fading darkness and I decided to lay her down on the unmade bed. The blankets unravelled as Courtney moved about and I lay them out so I could slide in next to her after I closed the blinds. After I lay down I brushed the uncurling hair from her eye affectionately and gazed loving at her.

"I love you..." I mumbled weakly as sleep was starting to claim me. Courtney smiled gently as she got up and proceeded to strip down from her formal dress which she had bafflingly worn in the car for some reason. I watched her lazily from my hazy vision as the silky material fell to her feet and the pins in her hair dropped with a ping to the ground and then she was left in nothing but her underwear. A fire stirred within my belly but my exhaustion won out over it as Courtney climbed back into bed and snuggled up to me.

"I'm glad... I'm just glad." She whispered as I circled my arms around her and drew her closer to my body. Yes it had all worked out in the end I thought to myself. After that night we had agreed to stop seeing each other until Courtney had graduated so I had transferred to a school in our hometown. And now we could finally be together. No more hiding or pretending, we could now openly be a couple. No longer man and child or student and teacher but lovers. There was nothing forbidden or condemnable about our relationship now and that had set us free from those shackles that had previously constrained us. I caressed the silver chain that now once again adored her slim wrist and then travelled up to cup her cheek gently, Courtney leaned into my touch.

"Be mine forever Princess." I said through the ever consuming sleep and somewhere in my mind I noted the drastic change in the temperature of her cheek.

"Forever and even after that, I'll love you more than I can ever say. My Delinquent." Courtney smiled gingerly and kissed my lips softly but passionately, a loving glow spreading throughout my entire existence. We pulled back and gazed into each other's eyes and they melted together.

"My Little Princess..." I cooed before I succumbed to an inevitable slumber.

I fell into a sleep in which I knew that I would wake up from and she would be there beside me and every day after that. Finally after all these years of struggling and fighting our unavoidable intertwinement we could now be together and there was no denial or resistance of our love anymore.

The Delinquent and The Little Princess's story was finally beginning.

**That's it! All over! Done and dusted. I never thought I'd actually finish a story but well here we are and honestly I couldn't have done it without all of my readers (you guys) encouragement. So thank you so, so, so much to all of those who reviewed, faved, followed and heck just took the time to read this story. So thank you all because a story is nothing without its readers. Sadly this is the end but hopefully there will be more stories to come in the future and hope to see you all there. **


End file.
